


Bajo los cerezos en flor

by Yessibolson



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessibolson/pseuds/Yessibolson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Kinney es un publicista cuya vida no parece ir en la corriente que él desea. Harto de no conseguir sus propósitos se muda a Nueva York en busca de una oportunidad. Justin Taylor tiene una vida relativamente apacible hasta que un suceso inesperado consigue poner su vida del revés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: AU. No sigue la trama de la serie. Algún OOC. Leve Angst.

*1*

Había una posibilidad de que las cosas simplemente cambiaran. Para mejor. Llevabas meses, incluso un año dando todo lo mejor de ti. Trabajando horas extras en la oficina, comiéndote los marrones de otros compañeros para salvar las cuentas y de paso a la agencia. Gardner siempre confiaba en ti. Eras el mejor. Eres el mejor. Pero una agencia no se mantiene solo con un publicista y los beneficios hay que repartirlos.

Ser generosos y compartir. Ese era su lema. Y sobre todo, no llevarle la contraria al jefe.

“Realmente es una putada”.

“No sé qué hacer. El mercado ahora mismo está muy parado y tendría que comenzar de nuevo…”.

“Supongo. ¿Vamos a Woodys?”

Le miras detenidamente y se limita a sonreír. Es tu mejor amigo pero en ocasiones te planteas el por qué aún sigue siéndolo.

 

Es una noche como otra cualquiera. Llevas un par de cervezas tras haber cenado con los chicos pero no te encuentras bien. Lo achacas al estrés y decides dejarlo pasar, así que bebes algo más. La noche continúa y sigues encontrándote mal. Cuando se lo comentas a los chicos, éstos bromean sobre la calidad de las copas pero solo te da tiempo a llegar al baño y echarlo todo. Uno de los tipos se te insinúa pero en cuanto ve tu cara decide dejarlo para otro momento.

 

Gardner promete darte esas vacaciones que mereces pero dentro de dos semanas. No crees que puedas esperar tanto. Menos cuando tras ducharte y comenzar a depilarte las pelotas, notas algo raro en una de ellas. Nunca has sido alguien que haya sufrido el acné como algo traumático pero que se te enquiste ahora un vello en una de tus pelotas tiene guasa. No le das más importancia esa tarde pero a la mañana siguiente descubres que ha doblado su tamaño considerablemente y no en el mejor de los sentidos.

“Tienes mal aspecto, Brian. ¿Por qué no te quedas hoy en casa y descansas un poco?” te comenta como si nada mientras deja unas cuantas carpetas sobre tu mesa. Le tomas la palabra no sin antes decirle que coges esas dos semanas que te debe para hacerte un chequeo. Simple rutina. Cynthia te para antes de que te vayas y te hace prometerle que la llamarás. “Para cualquier cosa, Brian. Si no, date por muerto”. La besas en la mejilla como parte de tu promesa.

Ese día ignoras por completo todo tipo de llamadas y te centras en pedir cita para tu médico y comentarle lo que te pasa. Te da cita a primera hora. Para no comerte mucho el tarro decides cocinar algo y ver la tele.

 

“¿Le pasa algo a la comida?” te pregunta Deb mientras tú te dedicas a pasear el tenedor de un lado a otro. Niegas intentando controlar de nuevo las náuseas que llevan jodiéndote toda la mañana. Sabes que no es resaca ni tomaste nada raro. Solo unas cervezas y te aseguraste de cenar. En el Dinner, claro. Si le dices eso te arranca la cabeza.

“¿Nueva dieta?” te pregunta Ted mientras le pasa a Emmet más vino. Te planteas el contestarle pero en vez de eso vas al baño. Por segunda vez. Cuando acabas, esperas un rato en la escalera, oyéndoles hablar de ti como si tal cosa. Excesos y demás tonterías. No llevas una vida sana: fumas, bebes demasiado, comes cosas que no deberías y te excedes con según qué sustancias. Decides entonces no contarles nada.

 

Estás realmente estresado. Son tus últimos exámenes antes de graduarte en el colegio Sant James y la presión comienza a hacer mella en ti. Tanto tus tutores como tus padres insisten en que ya debes elegir la universidad a la cual vas a ir. Lógicamente tu padre quiere que vayas a Darmouth y continuar así con el negocio familiar.

 

“¿Qué vas a hacer entonces con todo esto?” te pregunta Daphne, tu mejor amiga, mientras ojeáis el sinfín de dibujos que guardas celosamente en una carpeta. Te encojes de hombros porque realmente no sabes aun qué hacer. Las dos solicitudes están aún en casa: una sobre tu escritorio, la otra bajo un montón de libros y apuntes que tu madre no se atreve a tocar.

Por los pasillos os encontráis con tu amor platónico, Chris Hobbs. Daphne no sabe que matarías por chuparle la polla y que Chris posiblemente te mataría si lo supiese. Él alardea sobre sus notas y  la posibilidad que eso le brinda para una beca como deportista en una universidad de élite. Te limitas a sonreírle e ir a tu taquilla mientras él intenta ligar con Daph.

 

Las semanas pasan. Apruebas tus exámenes, sacas unas notas bastante altas y llega el baile de graduación. Daphne promete ser tu acompañante y tus padres te sueltan un rollo extremadamente cursi sobre bailes de graduación y esas chorradas. Sin que tu madre lo vea, tu padre te cuela en el bolsillo un par de condones. “Haz disfrutar a esa chica como se merece”.

Pasadas unas tres horas no sabes dónde están los condones, no reconoces la música que estás oyendo ni con quién se está liando Daphne. Tú decides buscar diversión por otro lado y la encuentras en los baños. Un amigo de Hobbs, componente de su equipo de fútbol, se te insinúa allí y acabáis los dos liados dentro de uno de los estrechos cubículos. Es el primero en chuparte la polla y sería también tu primera vez de no ser por los gritos de Hobbs buscándoos.

Tú estás borracho pero los demás no están mejor. Hobbs insiste en llevar a sus mejores amigos a su casa. “Hay piscina, bebidas y… ¡fiesta!”. Todos os reís y subís al coche. Alguien enciende un porro y comienza a pasarlo a los demás. Das una calada tan fuerte que comienzas a toser. Todos se ríen. Hobbs comienza a pelearse con el copiloto para que le pase el porro. Cuando lo alza entre sus dedos ya es tarde.

No sabes cuántas vueltas da el coche ni contra qué choca finalmente. Realmente no sabrás ni recordarás nada de lo que pasó aquella noche.


	2. Chapter 2

*2*

“Hay un 97% de posibilidades de que salga todo bien, Brian. Pero para ello debes operarte e iniciar el tratamiento ya. Ello conllevará ciertos cambios en tu rutina pero valdrá la pena”.

Asientes. Es lo único que puedes hacer tras el nudo que se te ha formado en la garganta al ver los resultados. Cáncer testicular. De momento el tumor no es grande ni está extendido a otras zonas. Podrán salvarte el testículo pero la operación debe ser inmediata.

El especialista, además de darte ánimos, te abraza fuertemente. “Eres joven, ánimo. Todo saldrá bien”. Sonríes mientras en tu cabeza bailan aquellas palabras que en su día le dijiste a Mickey. “Morir joven para dejar un bonito cadáver”. Conduces a casa sin dejar de darle vueltas a todo esto. Piensas en decirlo o no. A quién, cómo y cuándo. Desistes cuando compruebas el contestador automático y ves algunos mensajes de los chicos comentándote emocionados la nueva fiesta en Babylon. Borras todos los mensajes y preparas tus maletas. Con todo listo, navegas por internet y buscas un hotel adecuado a tus nuevas necesidades así como el vuelo para Nueva York, lugar donde se encuentra la clínica donde van a operarte. Con todo listo haces algo que jamás pensaste que llegarías a hacer: rezar a ese Dios que siempre has negado.

La operación es un éxito pero tú te sientes como una mierda. Y así el resto de semanas que dura la quimio para evitar que se expanda. Los días en Nueva York fueron un remanso de paz pero al volver a Pitts todo se fue a la mierda. El trabajo y las sesiones te dejaban hecho polvo. Cynthia es la única que te acorrala literalmente en tu despacho y te amenaza con un cúter sobre tu entrepierna si no le cuentas qué pasa contigo.

“Debería rebanarte la polla por no habérmelo dicho antes” te suelta mientras tú te acomodas en tu sillón. “Vía libre. Ahora no sirve para nada”. Cynthia te mira fijamente y tú solo tienes ganas de ir a casa y descansar. “En cuanto veas un tío de los que te gustan se te pondrá como una piedra y sino, busca algún remedio. Esa polla aún tiene mucho juego por dar”.  Te ríes con ella. Pocas veces le has oído decir tantas palabras mal sonantes una detrás de otra. Sin mucho miramiento te manda a casa y te dice que ya lidiará ella con Gardner.

 

Pasan varios meses hasta que tu vida sexual vuelve a la normalidad. No es hasta el año que tu médico te felicita diciéndote que estás limpio y que no hay rastro del tumor. Para celebrarlo te vas de vacaciones a Ibiza. Sol, playa y fiesta blanca.

Cuando despiertas, la primera persona a la que ves es una enfermera. No dices nada, tan siquiera abres la boca pero todo a tu alrededor comienza a ser caótico. Entra más gente, hay una máquina que está pitando o eso crees. Luces sobre ti, cables, preguntas… ¿qué es todo esto?

“Ha despertado”. Es lo que le oyes decir al médico a tu madre quien entra en esa habitación con la cara desencajada y llorando. ¿Tan horrible estás? Parece que se percatan de tu desconcierto y el médico comienza a hablar en tono profesional. Un accidente, traumatismo cráneo encefálico, tres días en coma, daños neurológicos, hematomas…

“¿Qué?” consigues preguntar un poco alucinado al oírle y sobre todo por esos daños neurológicos. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Tu madre te comenta por encima el accidente del cuál tú no recuerdas nada, por supuesto. Ni tan siquiera qué hacías en ese coche. Es un poco frustrante. Te hacen pruebas,  te dan pastillas pero nadie te dice cuándo vas a salir de ahí. Nadie te dice que tu vida a partir de ahora va a ser un infierno.

Pasas tres meses en el hospital, sedado por las noches porque las pesadillas te asaltan. Estás más agresivo, en realidad, rabioso y todo por culpa de Hobbs. Más aun al saber que él simplemente  ha tenido un problema en su pierna derecha lo que le impedirá obtener esa beca tan codiciada. Por lo demás está de puta madre. Y tú sin embargo tienes que tomarte una cantidad de pastillas inusualmente alta para tu edad, ir a terapia para poder utilizar el lado derecho de tu cuerpo y una psicóloga para controlar tu ira.

La vuelta a casa no es mejor de lo que pensabas. Daphne viene a visitarte de vez en cuando pero progresivamente deja de ir a verte. Se ha echado novio y por lo visto ya no le interesas. Ese año tampoco vas a poder estudiar y en un ataque de rabia rompes todas las solicitudes y folletos sobre universidades, así como todo lo que pillas a tu paso. Tu padre habla con abogados y demás para pedir responsabilidades a Hobbs o en su caso, sus padres. Todo queda al final en una compensación económica que tu padre ingresa en tu cuenta y se olvidan del tema.

Los meses pasan y la rehabilitación comienza a dar frutos. Sin embargo sientes que debes hacer algo. Les comentas a tus padres sobre cursos de arte y modelaje y se niegan en rotundo. Contabilidad, ordenadores y cosas así son lo que según ellos, te vendrán mejor para Darmouth. Les dices que no quieres ir a esa universidad y tu madre es la única que se lo toma en serio. Por tu cuenta vas a cursos de la escuela de arte asequibles a tu bolsillo y les mientes a tus padres diciéndoles que quedas con unos amigos.

Allí conoces a Ethan, estudiante de la escuela de música. Y será tu primer amor o como sea que se llame. Con él pierdes la virginidad y algunas horas robadas de las clases de ambos. Tus padres comienzan a sospechar sobre si tienes novia. No les niegas nada pero tampoco les comentas sobre él. Tu padre te mataría. Así pasas un año o más, no estás seguro, hasta que tu mano deja de temblar y los dolores de cabeza son más soportables. Llevas tu homosexualidad al armario en cuanto oyes a tu padre soltar improperios e insultos subidos de tono sobre algo que han emitido en la televisión más a menudo de lo que debería. No querrías estar en el pellejo de ese.

A escondidas, rellenas la solicitud para ingresar en PIFA no sin antes hacer una prueba para ver tu nivel. Entras sin dificultad salvo una pequeña pega: la matrícula. Decides entonces comentárselo a tus padres pero los encuentras discutiendo en el salón y te escabulles a tu habitación. Sus voces te llegan claras y deseas por un segundo desaparecer, evaporarte. Pero algo en tu interior te dice que quizás las cosas cambien por la mañana.

 

Siempre fue alguien al que admiraste. Alguien con el que contar cuando las cosas salían mal o simplemente tenerle cerca. Alguien que siempre estaría ahí.

Era tu modelo a seguir. Siempre lo fue. Hasta esa mañana en la que todo cambió. De su boca comenzaron a salir las más hirientes palabras que jamás pensaste llegar a oír. Palabras que desgarraron todo a su paso dejando una herida que sabías, tardaría una eternidad en curar.

Durante la noche supiste qué tenías que hacer y al cruzar la puerta lo tuviste claro. No miraste atrás. El amanecer como único acompañante en un viaje sin retorno donde no cabían odios ni rencores.


	3. Chapter 3

***3***

“Estás perdiendo visión, Brian. Antes eras más ágil en esto. ¿Vas a dejar acaso que ese niño de teta te quite el puesto?”. Le miras con algo más que decisión pero parece no afectarle. Bien, admites que la quimio te ha dejado un poco tocado. Que los días de vacaciones te han podido despistar pero eres bueno, eres el mejor. Él lo sabe. Solo que ahora no tienes ganas de que te toque las pelotas.

Junto a Cynthia miráis las posibilidades de un nuevo puesto en Nueva York y por casualidad descubrís, de nuevo, que ya está adjudicado y para quién va a ser. Decides entonces tantear el terreno por tu cuenta y ella te jura lealtad si consigues sacarla de allí. “Sé que jamás me casaré contigo pero si te gusto o al menos me tienes en estima, llévame contigo. Dicen que soy buena haciendo mamadas…”.

Te lleva horas, días, cientos de llamadas y algún que otro favor o regalo extra pero finalmente lo consigues: entrar en la competencia directa. No va a ser por la puerta grande pero sabes que te abrirás paso poco a poco. Lo has hecho siempre y no es algo que te de miedo.

Ese día vas a trabajar como siempre, le dejas a Gardner tu renuncia sobre la mesa, te diriges donde Cynthia y le das una palmada en el culo. “Nos vamos de aquí, rubia. Recoge tus cosas.”

Te planteas no decir nada a tu “familia” pero Deb te pilla en plena mudanza y venta de objetos innecesarios y es inevitable la charla. Tras la indignación inicial y sinfín de reproches te pregunta el motivo y por qué no has dicho nada. “Por salud y porque me merezco algo mejor que estar en esta ciudad de mierda de la cual no obtengo nada en beneficio”. Te ganas una cachetada de su parte antes de que se vaya. Mejor así.

Antes de dejar las llaves del Loft a la agencia para que se las entregue a su futuro dueño, das una última vuelta para comprobar que no te dejas nada aunque es difícil. El mobiliario prácticamente es inexistente. Ojeas el armario, completamente vacío. El baño exactamente igual. Ya de las paredes no penden cuadros ni hay nada que pueda indicar que allí antes hubo algo de vida.

Tras unas cuantas llamadas para cerciorarte de que todo está listo, vas directo al aeropuerto. Llevas poco equipaje pero cargado de esperanza. Nadie ha ido a despedirse de ti pero tampoco lo esperabas. En Nueva York encontrarás lo que aquí te falta.

A pesar de las pocas horas que hay de distancia entre Pittsburgh y Nueva York, cuando llegas estás cansado. Pillas un taxi para que te lleve al que será tu nuevo hogar. En la puerta del mismo te espera la agente inmobiliaria con el contrato y las llaves. Verdad es que te esperabas la típica modelo de exuberantes pechos y cintura fina. Sin embargo la mujer que se acerca a ti es muy morena, tiene unos pechos prominentes y un ligero sobrepeso.

Sacas a relucir tu lado más cabelloroso y seductor cuando estáis en tu loft pero ella te demuestra su experiencia, regalándote así la mejor tarde de tu vida. Esa noche duermes en un hotel y esperas que no sean muchos días. La casa no está amueblada y pasas de dormir en el suelo. Llamas a Cynthia y os ponéis al día.

 

Tus planes sobre independizarte y vivir tu vida en solitario no salen como tú planeaste en su día. Tu madre no ha parado de llamarte en todo el día mientras tú quedabas con Ethan para pedirle asilo. Él acepta pero a la semana las cosas cambian y te dice que está empezando a agobiarse. Pronto surgen las peleas y es ahí cuando comienzas a buscar no sólo un trabajo sino un lugar donde dormir. La asociación de LGTB te ayuda en todo lo que puede, facilitándote al menos una casa compartida. Cuando consigues trabajo en el Dinner de la Av. Liberty dejas a Ethan sin muchos miramientos.

Con tu horario no puedes permitirte muchas cosas y con el escaso sueldo tampoco. La asociación te orienta sobre cursos que puedes realizar ya que PIFA está vetado para ti. Debes esperar a alcanzar la mayoría de edad para poder recuperar lo que es tuyo, económicamente hablando. Mientras tanto, acabas en una escuela profesional de diseño gráfico para empezar desde cero. Debbie te cuadra los horarios para compaginarlo con las clases y poco a poco todo parece ir bien.

Sacas tu homosexualidad del armario donde la guardaste y una sensación de libertad y euforia te invaden. Tu madre se pone en contacto contigo dos veces por semana. Tu padre no piensa ceder y ella se siente con las manos atadas. Te pide que la visites cuando puedas pero siempre le pones excusas para no ir. No quieres ver a tu padre y harás lo posible para evitarlo.

Cuando te das cuenta ha pasado un año desde tu accidente. Avanzas a buen ritmo con tus estudios y conoces a gente interesante tanto en el Dinner como en los clubs de moda. Tu vida sexual aumenta por día pero no quieres saber nada de ataduras. Adoras tu libertad.

Al comienzo del segundo curso, Megan, una de tus compañeras, te comenta la posibilidad de hacer las prácticas en otra ciudad. Tienes Nueva York en tu punto de mira y decides que quizás un cambio de aires es lo que te vendrá bien. Junto a los abogados de la asociación LGTB, reclamas la indemnización por el accidente. Tras varios tiras y afloja consigues lo que es tuyo y rompes definitivamente los lazos con tu padre.

Con el paso de los meses tu marcha es un hecho. Se lo comentas a Debbie quien parece alegrarse aunque te suelta algo que no logras comprender. “Todo el mundo se va al jodido Nueva York. ¿Qué coño tiene esa ciudad para que todos los mejores se larguen? Primero Brian, ahora tú. ¡Jesús! Esto parece una puta epidemia.” Kiki te hace una seña con la mano para que no le hagas caso y le tomas la palabra.

Cuando te conceden las prácticas en una empresa neoyorquina, tu ilusión crece. Empacas todo lo que tienes, que últimamente no es mucho, y vuelas a Nueva York con una promesa: hacer todo lo posible por quedarte allí.


	4. Chapter 4

*4*

Es sábado y el día está soleado. Tus compañeros de residencia te animan para ir de “turismo” y acabáis haciendo picnic en Central Park. Te sientes afortunado por tener semejantes compañeros y por vivir en un lugar privilegiado. Las prácticas te van bien y pareces haber congeniado con Gordon, el director de arte en la empresa TBWA Chiat Day. Es una empresa innovadora en la cual estás aprendiendo más de lo que esperabas.

A escasos tres meses de acabar tus prácticas empiezas a tantear el terreno. Sabes que escogerán un par de becarios para incluirlos en la plantilla y haces algo que jamás pensaste tener que recurrir: los halagos y peloteo diario. Lo haces a escondidas aun a sabiendas de que eres lo suficientemente bueno como para ganarte el puesto tú solo. Pero Nueva York es una pecera de pirañas y sabes que si no comes, te comen.

Tu madre te llama en varias ocasiones para saber de ti. Eres escueto y le dices que bien pero le omites el hecho de que quizás no vuelvas. Ella hace planes para tu vuelta y tú simplemente le dices que sí pero sin mucho convencimiento. Los meses pasan. Acabas tus prácticas con nota alta y un contrato de un año.

Tras mucho buscar, finalmente encuentras algo a tu  medida en la Avenida Lexington, la cual te queda cerca de tu lugar de trabajo, en el Carnegie Hall Tower. Decoras tu casa a tu estilo pero sin muchos muebles. Una habitación la dejas como estudio donde piensas retomar poco a poco tu pasión por la pintura.  No cuentas nada hasta que no pasan al menos cuatro meses durante los cuales vas a trabajar y sales a diario a bares y clubes.

Una mañana, tras una noche poco fructífera, te das cuenta en el baño de algo horrible. Frunces el ceño ante el espejo y no convencido de lo que tus ojos te muestran, te pones de lado para descubrir lo evidente. Estás engordando. Esto no debería suponerte un drama pero para un chico joven como tú y gay, lo es. Estás harto de ver cómo los más guapos y atractivos solo buscan a tipos delgados. Así que decides cambiar los bares al salir de trabajar por ir a correr y hacer un poco de deporte.

Es domingo y la mañana ha despertado lluviosa. Aun así decides seguir con tu rutina porque, kilos aparte, te encuentras mejor. Pocas personas se han atrevido a pasar por allí con ese tiempo pero entre ese sonido calmante del agua al caer, oyes un quejido lastimoso cerca de unas escaleras. Cuando te acercas, ves a un perro cobijado bajo las mismas completamente solo. Al verte, intenta acercarse pero algo parece sujetarle una de las patas. Tu curiosidad hace que te acerques a él y veas que está atado. No lleva correa y está muy dejado. No sabes qué hacer y justo cuando te levantas para buscar alguna cabina con la mirada, el perro comienza a llorar. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo desatas, le coges en brazos y vas en busca de un veterinario. Nunca has tenido mascota así que quizás ya vaya siendo hora de tener una.

 

La nueva agencia en la que trabajas es simplemente fabulosa. Tenías buenas referencias de Leo Burnett, cuya sede principal se encuentra en Chicago, pero poder trabajar para él en una de sus oficinas en la Trump Tower era más de lo que esperabas.

Cynthia y tú estáis como niños con zapatos nuevos y eso se nota tanto en el trato con los compañeros como en vuestro trabajo. Los meses pasan, las cuentas avanzan y tu salario también. Esto es como estar en la gloria.

Tu Loft ya está amueblado a tu gusto. Es bastante similar al de Pittsburgh pero tiene un par de habitaciones más. Una de ellas la dejas como tu despacho para poder disfrutar del salón plenamente sin necesidad de mezclar el placer con el trabajo. Por una vez en tu vida tu nevera está llena de algo más que agua y cerveza. Las horas intempestivas a las que comenzaste a salir nada más incorporarte te obligaron más de una noche a tener que tirar de ella ya que el servicio a domicilio no era precisamente rápido. Tardaste unas dos semanas en encontrar un restaurante tailandés de tu gusto y otros similares a los de allí.

Admites que los primeros meses han sido duros pero te recompensa el hecho de que reconocen tu trabajo, tu esfuerzo y tus ganas. Tus ideas surgen solas y cada campaña es mejor que la anterior. Sólo cuando llegas al Loft sientes que te falta algo pero procuras llenarlo con música o tus viejas cintas con clásicos perdurables.

No es hasta que te llama Mickey que echas cuentas del tiempo que han tardado en ponerse en contacto contigo. Al principio le oíste algo tenso pero luego pareció pasarse. Te comentó algunas novedades que habían surgido por allí y te preguntó que qué tal estabas. Apenas le contestaste, te comentó que debía colgar. Que ya te llamaría. Pasaron unas dos semanas hasta que lo hizo de nuevo.

Hiciste nuevos amigos, compañeros de juergas que te llevaron a los clubes más selectos  y famosos de Nueva York. Follaste cuanto quisiste pero te pusiste de norma no llevarte ninguno a tu Loft. Si había que follar se follaba en el cuarto oscuro o en algún hotel. Lo harías en tu nuevo coche pero eso de mancharlo y tener que limpiar luego no va con tu nueva forma de vida.

Todo más o menos tiene sentido aunque sigues teniendo ese pequeño vacío que no consigues llenar. Los meses pasan y sigues sintiéndote igual. En ocasiones la rutina se vuelve un poco tediosa pero logras llenar huecos con trabajo y placer. Otras veces vas al gimnasio, ignorando el enorme parque que te ofrece ejercicio gratuito y mucho más saludable que oler a sudor y productos de limpieza. Las excusas que te impones es que hay demasiado aire puro, mucha gente y animales.

Y el tiempo comienza a pasar. Las navidades llegan junto a un nuevo año que por supuesto, celebras allí, casi en la intimidad. Otro año más limpio, otro año más vivo. Sin embargo, el paso de los días además de indicar que la primavera que está próxima a llegar, va descubriendo cosas que pronto descubrirás. 


	5. Chapter 5

*5*

Matt es un torbellino. Mucho más de lo que pensabas. La llegada de la primavera lo trae loco y a ti de paso. Aprovechas y pides unos días de tus vacaciones para salir con él y que se desfogue. No es suficiente con el paseo de media hora antes de irte a trabajar y no crees que te salga rentable el contratar a alguien para que lo pasee por ti. Además, no se fía de los extraños.

Por otro lado te despejas un poco del atosigamiento de Gordon. Los nuevos prácticos no están, según él, a la altura y te está encargando parte de su trabajo más el que te toca a ti. Si sigues en ese ritmo caerás malo y llevas varias noches sin dormir bien. Por eso has aprovechado el día, has llevado a Matt a correr por el parque hasta que has visto un lugar donde poder descansar y darle algo de comer y beber. Los cerezos están comenzando a florecer y las flores que hay allí empiezan a mostrar una inusual viveza de sus colores. Mientras descansáis, admiras la belleza del parque a lo lejos. Si tan sólo tuvieses tu cuaderno a mano…

Entonces los ves. Parejas que pasean juntas, otros que comienzan a conocerse, amigos… hay algo que flota en el aire y lo achacas a la primavera y la pegajosidad de los anuncios que creáis. Te echas a reír. En la realidad nada se parece a esos anuncios, ni siquiera los sueños. Matt se acerca a ti, jadeante, tras haber dado otra carrera. Te agachas para acariciarle el lomo.

“Vamos, ¿a qué eso jamás ocurrirá?” le preguntas mientras él te mira con esos enormes ojos marrones. “Esto no es como esas historias cursis en las cuales encuentras al hombre de tu vida caminando como si tal cosa hasta que te ve y ¡oh! Se fija en ti y todo comienza a ser maravilloso, ¿verdad?” sigues mientras Matt comienza a mordisquearte las zapatillas. “De menuda ayuda me sirves”. Como respuesta, Matt te da un ladrido. Tú te echas a reír y comienzas a jugar con él. Al fin y al cabo, este perro es más listo de lo que tú pensabas.

 

Esa mañana te encuentras algo alicaído. Lo achacas a la primavera y decides comenzar a tomar vitaminas para la astenia primaveral. Mentalmente comienzas a planear tu próxima escapada. Quizás Cancún o algún lugar paradisíaco. Allí también hay buenos locales gays y hombres de infarto.

Mientras te tomas el desayuno, oyes un mensaje que Mickey te dejó anoche en el contestador. Te comenta que ha conocido a un hombre en la tienda de comics mientras compraba. Han quedado un par de veces y se está ilusionando. Te dice que vayas para conocerle. Tú simplemente no le devuelves la llamada. Sigues desayunando y miras todo a tu alrededor, cayendo así en la cuenta de lo solo que estás.

A lo largo del día piensas, sin querer, en lo que sería poder tener alguien con quien compartir tu vida. Alguien que, aunque no estuviese las veinticuatro horas pegado a ti, supieses que está ahí siempre que lo necesites. Alguien que simplemente esté preocupado por algo más que chuparte la polla y saber si te ha gustado.

Al anochecer, mientras volvías a casa, una idea cruzó tu mente. ¿Y si un día te cruzases con alguien que fuese tan importante en tu vida como para renunciar a muchas cosas? Te maldices interiormente por esos pensamientos tan bolleros y sigues el camino. La quimio ha debido dejarte más blando de lo que pensabas.

Esa noche sin querer, soñaste que ya no estabas solo. Que compartías tu vida con alguien y eso te hacía sentir bien. Por un fugaz momento deseaste que así fuese. Lo que nunca creíste es que tus sueños pudiesen llegar a cumplirse.

Y ocurrió una mañana en la que los cerezos estaban en flor. Tú nunca ibas por ese camino. Es más, siempre lo evitabas. Nunca has sabido disfrutar de la naturaleza que ese maravilloso parque te ofrecía.

Pero el destino es así de caprichoso y fue ahí cuando lo comprendiste. Cuando al verle a lo lejos, sentado bajo aquel frondoso árbol, algo sucedió.

Jamás sabrás si fue el viento cálido o las pequeñas hojas caer sobre ti mientras absorto, le mirabas fascinado. Sólo los ladridos de su más fiel amigo consiguieron que volvieses en ti. Tus pies respondiendo ante una orden que tú no diste y para cuando fuiste a darte cuenta, una inmensa sonrisa te deslumbró.

El viento comenzó a susurrar y supiste entonces que estabas perdido.

 

Has visto hombres guapos, atractivos. Pero ninguno como él. Crees oír a Matt ladrándote o ladrándole a él, no lo sabes, pero tu cuerpo ha dejado de responder en el momento en el que se ha acercado a ti sin apartar su mirada. Sonríes como un idiota y quizás lo lamentes pero es jodidamente hermoso. Y hay algo en él que te gusta aunque no sabrías decir qué es. No se parece en nada a los hombres con los que has estado pero quizás sea hora de probar algo diferente, ¿no?


	6. Chapter 6

*6*

Maldices tu suerte porque eres incapaz de maldecirle a él. Ahora lloriquea a tu lado mientras tiras de la correa y vais camino a casa. Sabe que se ha portado mal y que estás enfadado por algo pero lógicamente no puede saber qué es. “Si me entendieses o hablases sería más fácil, ¿sabes?” le comentas mientras vais camino a casa.

Mentalmente repasas la situación porque realmente algo ha debido pasar y a ti se te ha escapado.  Cuando llegáis, le quitas la correa a Matt y la cuelgas en el perchero. Él te sigue lloriqueando pero tú le mandas a su cojín un tanto enfadado. Cabizbajo, se va donde le mandas mirándote sin parar.

Estaba ahí, a unos pasos de ti. Joder. Era… sentiste algo y justo cuando ibas a saludarle o besarle, o lo que fuese que ibas a hacer en ese momento, Matt lanzó un ladrido que literalmente te asustó. Luego esos ladridos fueron en dirección a ese hombre y te viste obligado a cogerle a tiempo para intentar calmarle y tranquilizarle antes de que se abalanzase sobre él. Te costó lo tuyo pero cuando caíste en la cuenta y volviste a mirar, ya no estaba.

“Genial. Para una vez que tengo a un tío que está bueno de cojones, vas y lo espantas. Menos mal que no sales de marcha conmigo sino no iba a follar en la vida…”. Le dejas agua y algo de comer y vas al súper a por provisiones. Quizás así se te pase el cabreo y las ganas de matar a alguien. Sin embargo no se te pasan y sacas de nuevo a Matt a pasear. Hay bastante gente así que le llevas con la correa y directamente paseas con él. Parece estar tranquilo pero de vez en cuando te mira. Tú sin embargo miras a tu alrededor para ver si lo ves de nuevo. Aunque no es tan fácil con la marea de hombres trajeados que pasean por allí.

 

“Puto perro de los cojones” maldices mientras llegas a tu oficina. Cynthia nada más verte te pasa un café y te interroga con la mirada. “Joder” sueltas mientras coges el vaso y vas a tu oficina seguido por ella. “A ver, suelta por esa boquita. ¿Qué ha sido lo que te ha traído hoy especialmente de tan buen humor?” te suelta a bocajarro antes de que puedas sentarte. Le comentas por encima tu encuentro con ese perro pero obviando claramente el hecho de que casi le metes la lengua hasta la campanilla al dueño de no ser precisamente por ese animal de cuatro patas que ha empezado a ladrarte como un poseído.

“Estreno un puto Armani de la nueva temporada. No iba a dejar que ese chucho me lo estropeara. Más aun con la reunión que tenemos hoy.” Cynthia asiente aguantando la risa para luego comentarte que la reunión se retrasa unos diez minutos. Te deja solo para que te concentres pero lo único que haces es pensar en ese chico y querer volver a verle.

Cuando tu jornada acaba, las luces inundan las calles. Vuelves a pasar por el parque pero no le ves. Sólo cuando oyes unos ladridos cerca del lugar donde pasaste por la mañana, te aseguras de que no te vean para cerciorarte de que sea él. Alzas una ceja al verle paseando al perro pero con correa y eso te hace sonreír. Desde tu posición no te ve, algo que agradeces porque así puedes observarle algo mejor. Tiene el pelo largo y le tapa parcialmente la cara mientras rebusca algo en su bolsillo. Saca un móvil y comienza a hablar, dándote la espalda. Momento que aprovechas para ir a casa.

Tras hacer un poco de ejercicio y ducharte, tus compañeros de juerga Samuel y Jordan te invitan a cenar y salir por ahí. Aceptas sin muchos regañadientes. Quizás así consigas evadirte y olvidar el incidente de la mañana. Te pones tus mejores vaqueros, una camisa nueva al igual que los zapatos. Estás que lo rompes. Con todo listo quedas con ellos y la diversión comienza nada más verles. Cenáis en un restaurante de lujo para acabar en una discoteca bastante famosa. Conseguís entradas VIP y con él vuestro pase a una noche desenfrenada. A lo largo de la noche te follas a dos tipos bastante aceptables y llegas a casa casi al amanecer. Te desvistes como buenamente puedes y caes rendido en la cama, durmiéndote al instante.

 

Pasas la tarde intentando pintar pero nada sale como tú quieres. Tras cenar, te pones a escuchar música para evadirte un poco.

Tienes ganas de marcha. Más de la cuenta. Por eso te pones tus “mejores galas” y sales dispuesto a hacer algo más que beber y bailar. Tus nuevos compañeros te comentan de un sitio fabuloso donde por lo visto hay un semental que puede hacer que tu noche mejore notablemente.

No te cuesta encontrar el lugar. Tampoco hacerte un hueco entre esa marea de hombres hambrientos de sexo y pedir una copa. Lo que no consigues es dar con ese tipo.

Bebes tu copa y bailas un rato, oteando un poco los tíos que allí hay. Cuando crees que todo está perdido, alguien se acerca por detrás y sin muchos preámbulos te acaricia la polla por encima del pantalón mientras con la mano libre te aferra a su cuerpo.

Sonríes un poco contrariado y cuando vas a darte la vuelta el tipo niega. Su aliento apesta un poco y te arrastra literalmente al cuarto oscuro. Por las miradas de los demás, imaginas que debe ser “don polvo”. Pronto sientes su lengua y manos por todo tu cuerpo y aunque respondes, te sientes un poco vacío.

Te penetra sin muchos miramientos e intentas pensar en algo realmente caliente para al menos no irte frustrado a casa. Tu imaginación es tremendamente poderosa y te corres pronto. Él tarda algo más y eso parece gustarle. Cuando se corre, te sostienes sobre la pared para evitar que deje caer su peso sobre ti.

Sale de tu cuerpo, te subes rápido los calzoncillos y pantalón y para cuando te das la vuelta ya está en busca de otro tío al que follarse. Le miras durante unos minutos y decides irte a casa.

Mientras tanto piensas que si todos los gays de Nueva York tienen a semejante tipo por un semental, el mundo debe estar yéndose a la mierda.


	7. Chapter 7

*7*

Debe ser la edad o la bebida es de mayor calidad porque tus resacas son de campeonato. El simple hecho de gruñir hace que tu cabeza retumbe y te impida levantarte de la cama. Por suerte para ti es sábado y no trabajas. Te estiras en la cama y esperas que la cabeza deje de martillear por un momento. La noche fue bien, bastante bien a tu parecer. O al menos eso recuerdas. Aunque podría haber sido diferente. Con él.

Ligar siempre ha sido tu deporte favorito. Un par de miradas, los gestos necesarios o incluso un par de palabras para calentar al más indeciso.

Nunca había problemas. Hasta que te encontraste con él.

Su lenguaje corporal te indicó que era gay. Tu radar nunca falla. Y esa sonrisa, su mirada… sí. Le gustabas. Sin embargo tus sutiles intentos de ligar con él fueron saboteados por una criatura de cuatro patas, inmenso pelaje y unos cuantos kilos de peso.

Te gustaban los retos y ese compañero no iba a ponértelo nada fácil. Así que si primero tenías que ganarte al perro, lo harías. Luego ya verías qué harías con el dueño aunque tenías una idea muy clara sobre qué hacer con él. Si había que cambiar las reglas del juego, se cambiaban. Algo te decía que valdría realmente la pena.

Así que decides ducharte, tomar un buen desayuno, ponerte algo cómodo para hacer deporte e ir al parque. O al menos que parezca que vas a hacer eso. Llevas puesto tu Ipod pero el volumen está al mínimo, aunque crees que si te cruzas de nuevo con esa criatura, podrías oír sus ladridos hasta en el Polo Norte. Y para tu suerte, no tardas en oírlos.

Ves a la infernal criatura correr tras algo que no para de botar. Una vez lo atrapa se da media vuelta y corre en sentido contrario. Un par de ladridos y vuelta a empezar. Él no tarda en aparecer y sin darte cuenta te escondes un poco para que no te vea. Lleva unos pantalones cortos, camiseta algo ancha para tu gusto y deportivas. Tras darle un par de palmadas en el lomo, vuelve a lanzarle la pelota esta vez más lejos. Su amigo se aleja ladrando y le ves sonreír levemente. Es tu momento.

 

Esperas que se entretenga jugando con algo más que la pelota, o que esta caiga a un hoyo y se pase un rato buscándola o cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que lanzarla otra vez. Tras una reconciliación llena de lametones y arrumacos por su parte, le llevas de nuevo a jugar y de paso a hacer sus necesidades. Desde que llegaste no has parado de mirar a tu alrededor por si estuviese ese hombre. No es que te hayas obsesionado es solo que te gustaría hablar con él o verlo de nuevo. Aunque solo fuese por tener la certeza de que no tuviste una alucinación o te sentó mal la medicación.

Y entonces le ves. Al igual que aquella mañana se acerca a ti, sonriendo. Pero hay algo… diferente en él. Y no solo su indumentaria. Conoces esa mirada, esa sonrisa. Un cosquilleo recorre tu columna. “Hey” te suelta mientras se quita sus cascos y te regala una sonrisa a tu parecer, demasiado sexy. “Hey” le contestas sin poder apartar la mirada. Te cercioras de lo que viste la otra vez: está jodidamente bueno y no sólo eso: hay algo en su mirada que promete mucho más de lo que dice su cuerpo.

Comenzáis a hablar de chorradas aunque pronto llega al tema clave tras la aparición estelar de Matt, quien carga con la pelota en la boca. Tus sentidos permanecen alerta y eres más rápido que el perro, cogiéndole para que no se acerque de nuevo a este tipo y lo espante. Para tu sorpresa, él comienza a hablarle mientras Matt intenta recuperar el aire. Solo un par de ladridos salen de su hocico mientras tú te las apañas para lanzarle la pelota de nuevo y verle salir disparado a cogerla.

“Es un buen perro. Al menos a ti no te ladra” te dice como si nada. “Oh, no le gustan los desconocidos. En realidad creo que no le gusta nadie porque a todo el mundo ladra pero contigo ha sido más brusco”. Le ves asentir y justo en ese momento, Matt vuelve corriendo, te deja la pelota en los pies y comienza a ladrarle.  Pones los ojos en blanco mientras te agachas a colocarle la correa. Apenas la tiene puesta, se acerca a él sigiloso y comienza a olisquearle. Puedes ver como se tensan cada uno de sus músculos. “Tranquilo, no muerde. Solo está conociéndote”.

 

Sonríes como buenamente puedes y dejas de respirar cuando Matt comienza a olisquearte la entrepierna. Lo que te faltaba ahora es que te mordiese justo ahí. Ya tienes suficiente con lo tuyo, gracias. Poco a poco le acercas tu mano para que también la huela. Has visto a Mickey hacerlo muchas veces y parece que funciona. Deja de olisquearte y te mira lo que para ti son interminables segundos. Luego te ladra una vez más. “Con lo bien que iba…” comentas para luego oírle reír. “Oh bueno, para ser una primera vez está muy bien. Quizás si te ve más veces a lo mejor acabes gustándole. Y eso en él es un gran paso, créeme”.

“Quién sabe” le dices mientras vuelves a ponerte los cascos. Le comentas que vas a seguir tu camino y él asiente. Matt lanza un gemido lastimero y comienza a mordisquearle las zapatillas al chico. Le oyes comentar algo sobre hacer pis pero decides comenzar a correr en dirección contraria. Sí, ha sido un buen paso…

Tras una buena carrera y una relajante ducha caes en una cuenta. No le has preguntado su nombre. “Seré gilipollas…” te dices a ti mismo mientras te secas y vas a tu dormitorio. “Lo tenía a tiro, podía haberle sonsacado su nombre o su móvil o haberle invitado a casa a follar o… joder. Esto es una mierda. Si lo supiese Mickey ya se estaría riendo a mi costa”. Enfurruñado, comienzas a trazar planes futuros para verle más a menudo y sonsacarle no sólo su nombre, sino algo más… Eso te pone a tono, tanto que decides darte un pequeño placer. Rescatas tu caja de juegos de tu armario y buscas algo con lo que jugar solito.

 

“No sé cómo se llama” le comentas a Matt mientras le  cepillas el pelo tras haberle duchado. Él no te contesta y encantado, se deja hacer. “Podía haberle preguntado pero es que es tan… tan… caliente. Dios, me lo follaría ahora mismo”. Matt se gira hacia ti, te mira con esos ojos marrones y te da un lametón en la cara. “Yo también te quiero pero no en ese sentido y para ya, que me pones perdido” le dices apartándole la cabeza para seguir cepillándole las patas y luego la cola. Una vez listo, Matt se va del baño y cuando lo recoges todo te lo encuentras en el salón sobre su cojín, jugando con sus juguetes.

No deberías darle más importancia de la que tiene en realidad. Está bueno pero nada más. Hay muchos más como él aunque no te los topes a diario ni en las discotecas. Recuerdas tu último ligue y te estremeces. Desde luego no fue lo que esperabas. Tus pensamientos vuelven a él mientras te duchas y acabas masturbándote.

 

Cuando ambos acaban, deciden que es el último pensamiento que van a dedicarse mutuamente. Aunque ambos, sin saberlo, comenzaron luego a ignorarse sin éxito.


	8. Chapter 8

*8*

Pasan un par de semanas en las cuales apenas os veis un rato. Charláis y poco más. Ninguno dais un paso más que el otro y el hilo que os une parece estar tensándose.

 

Él no lo sabe. No piensas permitir que lo sepa. Pero desde que le viste allí en el parque con su perro no has sido capaz de quitártelo de la cabeza.

Piensas que puede ser tu jodida obsesión por tirarte a todo hombre medianamente sexy que se cruce a tu paso pero es distinto. Y eso te tiene mosqueado. Es mucho más joven que tú. Quizás ni trabaje y tan sólo sea un estudiante.

Pero lo que no dudas es del impacto que causó en ti. Jamás habías visto a un hombre tan… hermoso. Esa sería la palabra. Cuando la lógica se apodera de ti admites que fue un cúmulo de circunstancias el que hayan hecho que le veas así y por eso te cercioras todos los días de ello.

Sigues el mismo camino, ocultándote para que no sepa que estás ahí: mirándole, sonriéndole, deseándole. Admirando como la luz incide en él como si formase parte de ese espectacular conjunto de árboles y flores. Como si fuese algo mágico e irrepetible. Un paisaje de ensueño.

Entonces cierras los ojos fuertemente y guardas esa imagen en tu memoria. Porque otro día más te irás sin avisar y quizás él se canse de esperar.

 

“¿Qué le pasa a Jordan? Hoy está más raro de lo habitual…”. Te encoges de hombros mientras sigues preparando los detalles de la nueva cuenta que os han asignado. La verdad es que todos estáis un poco más raros de lo normal. Cuando vas a por un poco de café, te lo cruzas en el pasillo y literalmente le asaltas para que te cuente. Ha repetido. No una ni dos veces, sino más de dos semanas con el último ligue con el que se fue aquella noche en la que salisteis juntos. “Se me está yendo de las manos Brian…” te comenta preocupado mientras se toma su café casi de un sorbo. Tú bebes lentamente mientras analizas la situación y su aparente angustia.

“Estás pillado. Es eso, ¿no?” le sueltas a bocajarro y con una sonrisa sardónica. El resoplido que suelta y su gesto te lo dice todo. En su despacho te comenta cómo poco a poco se han ido conociendo y ganando terreno por ambas partes. “Es una necesidad constante, ¿sabes? Es como… necesito verle, oírle. Me da igual donde sea o cómo sea pero lo necesito. Parecido, si quieres comparar, al salir todos los fines de semana, emborracharte y llegar a casa rendido. Para mí es igual y es una jodida mierda porque no quiero esto. No lo quería”.

Tú sólo puedes asentir y pensar en cómo esa situación comienza a ser familiar para ti aunque, por suerte, no habéis llegado a nada. Jordan está realmente confuso y eso no te alienta demasiado. Estás demasiado confuso. Le deseas, quieres follar con él. Pero sabes que no llegará a nada más porque por tu experiencia sabes que siempre sale mal.

Juntos vais a comer fuera de la oficina para así distraeros. Estáis en el postre cuando él recibe una llamada y su rostro se ilumina. No hace falta que te diga más mientras deja dinero sobre la mesa y se “disculpa” aun con el móvil en la mano. Aun con tiempo suficiente para volver a la oficina, decides pasear por el parque. Mentalmente te recuerdas que no son tus ganas de verle de nuevo ni nada por el estilo. Es simplemente que te apetece ver los árboles, cómo caen las flores de los cerezos. Sólo eso. Por eso no te culpas cuando al pasar por allí le ves sentado en uno de los bancos con un portátil y gesto de concentración. De vez en cuando se muerde el pulgar, teclea algo y arruga la nariz. Sonríes al verle hacer eso. Quizás ya vaya siendo hora de salir del escondite.

 

“Vaya, hoy no está contigo esa criatura peluda, ¿verdad?” le dices tras acercarte a él sigiloso y obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa tímida. “Esa criatura peluda es mi perro y se llama Matt. Tienes suerte de que no esté aquí ahora mismo…” te dice sin dejar de sonreír mientras deja a un lado su ordenador. “Bien, así tengo mis pelotas a salvo.” Él ríe con ganas y sin saber por qué te alegras de que esté de tan buen humor. “Soy Brian Kinney” le dices mientras le tiendes la mano. “Justin Taylor, encantado” te suelta para acto seguido, darte un fuerte apretón de manos. Vuestras manos quedan unidas más tiempo del que tú considerarías cortes, así que a regañadientes le sueltas para preguntarle si está estudiando. Un poco sorprendido, te comenta que está trabajando pero está en busca de algo para los fines de semana por eso de los gastos extras.

“En mi anterior trabajo me pagaban bien pero tuve problemas y lo dejé. En este nuevo no me pagan mal pero no puedo permitirme ciertos caprichos así que…” te comenta mientras se encoge de hombros. Te pregunta si trabajas cerca y le dices que sí pero rehúsas a decirle dónde. Él tampoco lo hace. Ojeas el reloj y te maldices mentalmente porque vas a llegar tarde. Al ver que te despides, aprovecha para irse también solo que en sentido contrario al tuyo. Cuando has avanzado un par de metros te giras para verle. Te gusta el contoneo de su culo y su pelo alborotado por el viento.

Sí, realmente ese chico tiene algo.

 

Las semanas pasan. Tus encuentros con Brian son frecuentes aunque muy cortos. Sin querer, comienzas a pensar en cómo tu vida ha cambiado desde que te fuiste de Pittsburgh. Desde que Matt llegó a tu vida, tu rutina sufrió ligeros cambios. Todos a mejor. Para empezar debías estar pendiente de alguien más que tú y eso era un gran logro. El trabajo que conseguiste tras varios meses dando traspiés te tenía algo absorbido.

Tres veces al día le llevabas a Central Park para que pudiese corretear a sus anchas. No te quedaba muy lejos ya que vives cerca pero aun así has tenido teníais que andar un trecho. Así, decidiste cambiar de trabajo y por suerte el ser artista gráfico tiene sus ventajas. Al menos en tu empresa.

Admites que había veces que te aburrías soberanamente pero desde que le viste, todo cambió. Ya no era Matt el ansioso por llegar al parque. Te levantabas antes, esperabas todo lo que hiciese falta para verle y poder hablar con él. Realmente necesitabas esos momentos con él. Era una necesidad cada vez más acuciante. Sobre todo al saberte deseado.

Así que tendrías que hacer algo, lo que fuese, para que esos encuentros durasen más. Aunque Matt no pusiese mucho de su parte.

Echas de menos el tener a alguien con quien compartir confidencias. Alguien a quien poder pedirle consejo sobre lo que te ocurre. Sobre Brian y cómo actuar. Realmente sabe mantener las distancias aunque tú también has aprendido lo tuyo. Pero sabes que le gustas: por cómo te mira, por cómo te habla, por cómo se aproxima. Aunque quizás sea como otros tantos que solo quieren un polvo y nada más. En ese caso no te importaría que fueses su próxima víctima. Realmente crees que lo disfrutarías. Y mucho.

Para tu suerte esos encuentros suceden a diario y poco a poco habláis un poco más. Los dobles sentidos no tardan en aparecer y las insinuaciones tampoco. Hay veces que realmente no sabes si te habla en serio o bromeando, otras si está enfadado o no, aunque sepas que tú no tienes la culpa.

Tras darle muchas vueltas llegas a la conclusión de que Brian es complejo. Muy complejo. Te hace ver que hay cosas que le importan una mierda cuando en realidad no es así.

Eso es desquiciante.

No sabes qué decir o qué hacer para que no se lo tome a mal. Sin embargo cuando os veis, poco a poco va dejando esa fría pose para mostrar poco a poco cómo es.

Te gusta su sonrisa sincera. Su mirada cuando te habla de su trabajo o de algo que le apasiona. Sientes que realmente te presta atención cuando le hablas. Crees que Matt le cae bien aunque no tenga mucho tacto con él.

Todo lo que tiene de atractivo lo tiene de enigmático. Pero te has propuesto descubrir qué esconde y sobre todo hacerle ver que en el fondo, no es tan malo como le pintan.


	9. Chapter 9

*9*

En el fondo es un sentimental. Y un romántico. Aunque lo niegue. Es joven y puede permitirse esas “chorradas”. No es que tú tampoco lo seas, el ser joven, claro. Porque eso del romanticismo nunca te ha ido. Él intenta disimular pero ya le has pillado alguna que otra vez mirando a varias parejas mientras se hacen arrumacos o tienen detalles entre ellos.

Así que vuelves a pensar en cómo entrarle sin que directamente, te mande a la mierda ni tú quedes como un cursi o romántico empedernido. Antes muerto.

Pensaste en flores. Como esas que veías todos los días en el parque o en el puesto al final de la calle antes de girar para ir a la agencia. Te decidiste por un ramo discreto, algo que no significase mucho pero que dijese exactamente lo que sentías.

Pensaste en cuál sería su expresión al verlas, si le gustaría o no,  o donde podría colocarlas. Sonreíste al imaginarlo.

Minutos después las flores descansaban en una papelera y tus gruñidos dejaron atrás a un sinfín de estornudos y lágrimas procedentes de unos ojos completamente enrojecidos.

****

Tenías ganas de bailar y esa fiesta era la ocasión perfecta. Dos entradas en el bolsillo de tu pantalón pugnaban por salir. El pase para una noche tremenda.

Su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos te hicieron sentir alguien importante. Pero las entradas acabaron en la papelera, junto a las flores.

Debería estar penado el trabajar un viernes-sábado por la noche.

***

“Deja lo que estás haciendo y vámonos a follar”. Eso es lo que pensaste. Pero en voz alta. Tras varios intentos fallidos de acercarte a él para hacer algo más que charlar sobre el tiempo o su mejor amigo.

Su risa se contagia y realmente crees que se ha fumado algo o la medicación le está afectando.

“Te lo has pensado mucho, ¿eh, Kinney?”. Fruncirías el ceño de no ser por esa mirada y sonrisa que promete más de lo que en principio creíste ver. Sonríes pícaramente. Quizás debiste haber sido más directo y dejar esas cosas… sin importancia.

Trazáis un plan para la noche. Una rutina para ti de sobras conocida. Él acepta pero antes tiene que dejar atado un par de cabos con Matt. Por lo visto no puede dejarle “solo” durante mucho tiempo. Quedasteis para cenar en el restaurante “Daniel”, algo de calidad pero sin estridencias.

Todo empezó como siempre. No había nada raro ni extraordinario. Era simple. Un par de copas, bailar, besaros y a tu loft. Polvo rápido y nada más.

Eso fue lo que tú planeaste.

Pero en cuanto sus labios rozaron los tuyos tu cuerpo se disparó y solo fuiste capaz de despegarte de ellos para soltarle que ibas a follártelo toda la noche, llevarle a rastras de ese lujoso local y casi tirártelo en tu coche.

Aun no sabes cómo habéis llegado pero la cuestión es que tu ropa y la suya ya están en el suelo, vuestros cuerpos enredados y tu lengua serpenteando sobre él. Sus manos buscan tocarte más pero no le dejas. No eres capaz. Solo quieres darle el placer que se merece.

Sus gemidos se descontrolan cuando comienzas a chupársela y tus dedos se pierden en su interior. Te encanta su sabor y lo compartes con él mientras sigues preparándole. No va a ser la última vez que se corra esta noche y se lo dejas claro.

Le volteas sin muchas ceremonias y tras ponerte el condón le penetras de una sola vez.  Lejos de quedarse quieto, te busca, acompasa sus movimientos con los tuyos cada vez con más urgencia, más rapidez.

No tienes suficiente. Quieres más, que tus manos se multipliquen para tocarle, para no dejar ni un trozo de su piel sin acariciar, sin besar. Lo quieres todo. Cuando gime tu nombre algo en tu interior comienza a quemar y quieres achacarlo a las copas, quizás esa pastilla de E que os habéis tomado o cualquier otra cosa que no sea el simple deseo de tenerle siempre así, de fundirte una y otra vez con él.

Que al correrte, te muerdas la lengua por no decir su nombre y en medio del éxtasis busques de nuevo sus labios y literalmente devores su boca. Que al salir de su interior, te quites el preservativo lanzándolo a cualquier lado para revolverte con él en la cama. Sin importar el cansancio ni las horas. Sin importar que después de todo esto habrá un nuevo día. Otro despertar.

No sabes cuánto tiempo llevas despierto, observándole. Él está tumbado boca abajo, respirando profundamente. Aunque a veces se le escapa algún que otro leve ronquido.

No mira hacia ti y lo agradeces. No querrías que te viese como estás ahora, dudando sobre si despertarle y follártelo de nuevo o simplemente decirle que fue un gusto conocerle, adiós.

No quieres que vea lo arrepentido que estas de haberlo hecho porque ahora no quieres volver a esa rutina de verle de vez en cuando en el parque. Quieres verle ahí todas las noches justo como estaba unas horas atrás.

Pero sabes que eso es mucho pedir para ti. Además, no sabes si tiene pareja, si es de los que se enamoran pronto o si es como tú y solo está haciéndose el dormido para no tener que dar ninguna excusa y poder irse.

Le ves removerse en la cama y susurrar algo hasta que se despierta un poco sobresaltado y la palabra “Matt” sale de sus labios con preocupación. Sonríes aunque algo dentro de ti comienza a pesar. Se destapa y aprovechas para admirar su desnudez mientras él rebusca completamente adormilado su ropa. 

Solo cuando cae en la cuenta de donde está y con quien, sonríe algo avergonzado y te cuenta que debe sacar a su perro o pondrá perdida toda la casa. Se viste rápido, casi sin mirarte y tras soltar un “hasta luego” sale del loft.

Enciendes un cigarro y te lo fumas lentamente. Mejor así.

 

Cuando llegas a casa, te encuentras a Matt desperezándose sobre su “cama”. Se acerca a ti al oírte llegar y te olisquea un poco. “Lo sé, tengo que ducharme. ¿Puedo hacerlo sin que hagas tus cositas aquí?” le preguntas mientras sales disparado hacia el baño. Matt te sigue y se queda  sentado frente a la puerta, mirándote. Tú intentas acertar con el grifo para que no salga el agua ardiendo y te escaldes. Intentas enfocar todos tus sentidos en algo que no sea recordar la magnífica noche mientras te desnudas y tiras la ropa al cesto de mala manera. En estas, te giras y ves a Matt en la puerta. “¡Matt! Por favor, un poco de intimidad, ¿no?” le dices mientras te metes en la ducha. Como respuesta recibes un ladrido pero al asomarte, él sigue ahí. “Joder, ya voy”.

Mientras te enjabonas piensas en lo ridículo de todo esto. Eso no fue lo que tú planeaste. Tú pensabas simplemente en cenar, copas y enrollaros. Sexo si, por supuesto. Pero no sabes por qué te sobrepasó. Jamás nadie te había follado de esa forma. Sentiste sus manos por todo tu cuerpo como si se hubiesen multiplicado, como si conociese tu cuerpo perfectamente. Toda la noche follando. Algo increíble. Y por la mañana…

Prácticamente has salido escopetado de su cama, de su casa. Lo de anoche fue… simplemente asombroso. Es justo como imaginabas: un dios del sexo. Con solo acordarte ya la tienes dura de nuevo y gruñes. Si estuvieses ahora en el Loft quizás te la estaría chupando o mejor aún, follándote en la ducha… “Joder si…” suspiras mientras te masturbas imaginando que son sus manos. Crees que tus gemidos los amortigua el agua pero al oír ladrar a Matt, aceleras hasta correrte. Cuando terminas de limpiarte y das por acabado la ducha, sales, encarándole. “¿Es que no voy a poder hacerme ni una mísera paja en mi ducha? Tú te follas a todas las perras que quieres” le sueltas mientras él ladea la cabeza y suelta otro ladrido otra vez. “Serás capullo…” gruñes mientras te secas y le apartas para vestirte. Coges tus cosas, su correa y vais al parque. Una vez allí le das vía libre para ir al lugar dispuesto para esos menesteres.

Y mientras él se encuentra entretenido, tú no eres capaz de olvidar tu patética salida. Poner a Matt de excusa no había sido en principio tu plan para irte de allí pero por otro lado te ahorraste el que te echase. Porque al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que siempre acaban haciendo…


	10. Chapter 10

*10*

Ese día fuiste al parque. Volvisteis a veros y Matt, por supuesto, hizo de las suyas. Pero lejos de amedrentarte, le diste un par de galletas y se olvidó de todo. Justin rio ante tu ocurrencia y tu aprovechaste para besarle. Nada erótico ni sexual por la cantidad de familias que allí había pero sí lo suficientemente intenso como para hacerle saber tu interés por él.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, le oyes disculparse por su huida pero no te mira. “Podías haberte quedado, había café” le dices mirándole, esperando que gire la cabeza y te mire con sus ojos inmensamente azules. Y lo hace. Y tú por unos instantes te pierdes en ellos hasta que le ves insistirte con algo. “Si quieres puedes apuntar mi número de teléfono. En casa tengo otro pero no estoy mucho tiempo…” te comenta mientras saca su móvil. Os intercambiáis los números y te aseguras de tenerlo a buen recaudo.  Estás tentado en preguntarle donde trabaja pero algo te hace recular y desistes. En cambio le dejas caer que si no tiene planes para esta noche o para las venideras, tú conoces algunos sitios donde matar el aburrimiento.

Acepta encantado. Notas algo frotarte la pierna y ves a Matt haciéndote lo que Justin llama “carantoñas”. “La has cagado Brian. Ahora quiere más”. Sacas un par de una pequeña bolsita que llevas en el bolsillo y el perro ladra contento. “No le consientas o estás perdido” te comenta mientras le pone la correa y os obliga a pasear.

Así sucede casi todos los días y fines de semana cuando coincides con él y Matt. Entre semana sólo os veis durante el almuerzo, el cual aprovechas para llevarlo allí tras verle comer en el parque. De vez en cuando le llamas en la noche y os contáis como os ha ido el resto del día.

Samuel y Jordan están algo enfrentados. Por lo visto Jordan finalmente ha sucumbido y está saliendo con alguien, dejando a Samuel fuera de sus planes. Tú aprovechas para salir y así consolarle. De paso te buscas algún entretenimiento que pasa como siempre, por alguna mamada o polvo en el cuarto oscuro.

La primavera va dejando paso a un calor más propio del verano y las salidas al parque, al menos por tu parte, son en horas más frescas. Te sigues encontrando con Justin en algo que parecen citas pero sin concertar. Él te cuenta sus planes para las vacaciones y tú los tuyos. Ahí descubres, para tu sorpresa, que es de Pittsburgh.

Habláis largo rato pero notas tu móvil vibrar en tu pantalón. Cuando lo sacas y ves que es Michael bufas. Justin te ve colgarlo y te dice que no hay problema en que contestes. Matt parece encontrar algo interesante y tira de él con fuerza.

Tras varias llamadas insistentes le contestas. Hace de portavoz de la “familia” para decirte que te echan de menos todos. Te pregunta cuando vas a volver o al menos hacer una visita.

Te muerdes los labios pensando en una respuesta. Justin está algo alejado jugando con Matt o al revés, no sabrías decirlo exactamente. Michael insiste con un deje de tristeza y le comentas que posiblemente vayas un par de días pero estás muy ocupado.

“Deja de follarte a todos los neoyorquinos y vuelve, joder. Hace meses que no nos corremos una buena juerga como hacíamos antes”.  Asientes como si él fuese capaz de verte. Luego comienza una retahíla sobre su vida y los pocos cambios que ha habido en ella.

Cuando vas a contarle cómo te van las cosas te dice que ya te llamará, que le ha surgido algo. Un reproche sale de tus labios pero el pitido al otro lado te indica que no servirá de nada. Intentando serenarte, buscas a Justin con la mirada pero ya no está. Maldices y decides entonces volver a casa.

Observas todo a tu alrededor: los coches, la gente, los edificios… son nuevos y durante unos minutos te sientes fuera de lugar. Al llegar a tu loft pasa lo mismo. Odias esa sensación de no pertenecer a ninguna parte.

Ofuscado, le llamas. Al oír su voz todo comienza a cobrar sentido para ti. No hablas. Solo dejas que te arrope con su voz otra noche más.

 

“¿Es que no tienes pensado volver a casa?” te pregunta tu madre por segunda vez con algo parecido a la angustia tras oír tu respuesta. Realmente estás cansado. Llevas una semana de mierda, la mano ha estado dándote problemas y Matt ha sufrido un virus estomacal. “Ya te lo he dicho. No mientras papá siga con lo mismo. No mientras reniegue de mí. Aún no sé qué haces con él”. La oyes farfullar alguna que otra escusa y no te sientes con ánimos para seguir esa conversación. Cuando se lo haces saber te manda muchos besos y “te quieros” que no te saben a nada.

No quieres volver a Pitts de donde, por causalidad, viene Brian. Tus recuerdos te llevan de nuevo a Hobbs, el accidente, la rehabilitación y comienzas a tener una de tus crisis. Buscas tus pastillas pero cuando las tienes en las manos las vuelves a dejar. No quieres medicarte cada vez que tengas una crisis. Estás harto de todo eso. Matt se percata de tu estado y se acerca a ti pero tú sólo coges las llaves junto a tu cazadora y sales de casa. Pillas el primer taxi que ves y le das su dirección. En menos de diez minutos te plantas en ese edificio y llamas por el interfono. Apenas dices su nombre, te indica que subas. El ascensor es desde luego más lento de lo que esperabas y cuando llegas, Brian está asomado en la puerta de su Loft en vaqueros, sin camisa y descalzo.

 

“¿Salimos a tomarnos una copa?” te pregunta algo ansioso y puedes ver cómo intenta mantenerse sereno aunque algo le pasa. Solo esperas que no se haya tomado nada raro. “¿Estás bien?” le preguntas mientras le dejas pasar y cierras tras de ti. El asiente pero su cuerpo te dice otra cosa. “Necesito despejarme un poco, relajarme. Quizás una copa y bailar lo consigan…” te dice mientras intenta sonreírte de forma convincente.

“Tengo algo mejor que eso” le dices y sin más le dejas en el salón para ir a tu cuarto. Buscas en uno de los cajones de tu mesilla y sacas una cajita donde guardas la maría y demás sustancias “prohibidas” que antes te facilitaba Anita. Sacas un par de porros que tenías preparado para esos días en los cuales el ansia te puede o simplemente quieres evadirte. Le encuentras sentado en el sofá y su ceño se frunce cuando te ve ir a la nevera y sacas dos cervezas frías.

“Esto es mejor” le dices dándole una de las cervezas para acto seguido, enseñarle el porro. Él se pone cómodo quitándose la fina cazadora que lleva y tú buscas tu mechero para encenderlo. Un par de caladas y listo. “Cuidado que es fuerte” le comentas mientras se lo pasas. Él da una calada con fuerza y comienza a toser. “Eh, te dije que era fuerte. Además, es un porro. No es como si estuvieses chupando una polla, así que no te emociones”. Su tos se mezcla ahora con su risa mientras tú te ríes ante semejante situación. “Serás cabrón” te suelta cuando consigue algo de aire. Está completamente colorado y tiene los ojos llorosos. “Cría fama…” le dices para dar otra calada. “Esta mierda es mejor que la de Anita” comentas para pasárselo de nuevo. A partir de ahí no habláis. Os limitáis a beber y fumar. Cuando empezáis el segundo, habéis dejado las cervezas por algo más fuerte y ambos estáis mucho más relajados.

“¿Mejor?” le preguntas mientras giras tu cabeza, descansándola sobre el sofá. Él permanece con los ojos cerrados, los pantalones algo desabrochados y sus pies desnudos. “Totalmente” te dice tan suavemente que de no ser por el silencio del Loft no le habrías oído. Te acercas a él para quitarle el porro de sus dedos, rozando su mano a propósito. Él te mira, sus ojos ligeramente nublados. No aguantas más y le besas. Él te responde. El porro estorba para poder tocarle así que aprovechando que el aire tiene que entrar en vuestros pulmones, lo dejas sobre el cenicero que hay en la mesita de café.

Apenas terminas de acomodarte, Justin se mueve para colocarse sobre tus piernas sin llegar a dejar descansar su cuerpo sobre ellas. Sus manos repartidas entre tu cuello y tu pelo, sus labios sobre los tuyos. Os besáis sin urgencia, sin prisas. Sólo disfrutando del hecho de besaros. Paseas tus manos lentamente bajo su camiseta: espalda, cintura hasta que cuelas una de ellas bajo su pantalón y copas uno de sus cachetes, apretando suavemente.

“Quiero follarte…” te susurra al oído como si hubiese alguien más allí. Te ríes un poco hasta que su mano se desliza bajo tus slips, copando parte de tu polla ya endurecida. “Aquí no… al cuarto…” le dices como buenamente puedes mientras él te muerde en el cuello y aprieta sus dedos un poco más, roznado la punta. “Deberías tener condones aquí” te dice para acto seguido, besarte. Esto va a ser mejor de lo que esperabas.

Apenas se levanta del sofá, se quita la camiseta y la tira al suelo mientras sus pantalones van por el mismo camino en el pasillo. Riéndote haces lo mismo y para cuando entráis ya estáis desnudos. Sacas con rapidez los condones y el lubricante del cajón y apenas te echas sobre la cama, Justin literalmente se hace con el control. Es impulsivo y caliente. Te muerde y lame por donde él quiere, no por donde tú le puedes indicar si te dejase al menos un segundo para respirar. Sientes tu cuerpo extraño, sobre excitado. Da igual donde toque, responde como jamás lo había hecho.

Te cercioras de ello cuando te deja boca abajo y su lengua deja de recorrer tu espalda para centrarse en tu culo y por la forma en la que mueve su lengua jurarías que tiene hambre. Intentas hundir tu cabeza sobre la almohada para ahogar tus gemidos pero desistes cuando sientes sus dedos en tu interior. El lubricante está algo frío pero tú sientes ardes por dentro. Justin no tarda en estar dentro de ti y se lo agradeces porque nunca has sido hombre de suplicas.

Va a su ritmo, buscando ese punto que ha descubierto, el cual cada vez que lo roza hace que gimas con más fuerza y le busques. Sus dedos se clavan en tus caderas con fuerza y crees que mañana tendrás alguna señal o arañazo pero te da igual. Es bueno, muy bueno… Estás a punto. Llevas tu mano hasta tu polla y comienzas a tocarte hasta que sin decirte nada la aparta y la sustituye por la suya, comenzando a tocarte al mismo ritmo que folla: lento, rápido, lento, rápido.

 Susurras su nombre en algo parecido a una súplica y tras varias pasadas te corres fuertemente. Él te sigue follando hasta que sientes sus uñas en tus caderas y se corre con un fuerte gemido. “Joder” es lo único que aciertas a decir mientras recuperas el aire, justo igual que Justin. Quizás vaya siendo hora de dejar de fumar… un poco menos.


	11. Chapter 11

*11*

Quedáis en un restaurante cercano en vuestra hora de descanso. Justin está entretenido con su portátil y tú con tu tablet. Le comentas que vuelas a Pittsburgh por unos días, captando así su atención. “¿En serio vas a volver a _ese_ lugar?” te pregunta mientras te mira con escepticismo. Tú te limitas a encogerte de hombros y comentarle que es algo necesario. Al menos eso quieres creer.

Esa noche, como despedida no planeada, folláis en los baños de un local ajenos al ajetreo que hay fuera. No quedáis en llamaros ni tampoco veros a la vuelta. Así está bien.

Llevas una maleta pequeña. En realidad no piensas pasar muchos días allí. Ver a los chicos, Deb y poco más. Al llegar al aeropuerto te sientes extraño. Una parte de ti esperaba que al menos Michael se hubiese molestado en haber atendido tu llamada para así recibirte. Algo comienza a romperse en tu interior. Para cuando llegas al Dinner, tus cosas ya están en el hotel. No sabes a quien te vas a encontrar allí pero nada más verte, Deb suelta un grito de sorpresa y va hacia ti. Tras uno de sus abrazos del cual sales algo dolorido, te insta a sentarte en una mesa con ella.

Te pregunta por todo a la vez sin darte tiempo a responder. Suspiras ante el día que te queda. Cuando consigues contarle por encima lo que es de tu vida y cómo te va en el trabajo, te suelta que estás más guapo de lo habitual. “Tú tienes novio, ¿verdad?” te pregunta mientras masca chicle. Tu cara es un poema. “No tengo novio ni me estoy viendo con nadie, Deb. Sigo igual que aquí. No he cambiado en eso…”. “Y una mierda, eso no te lo crees ni tú” te dice con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Pones los ojos en blanco y le dejas un billete sobre la mesa. “Lo que tú digas” y sin más te vas.

A Ted y Emmet los ves en Woody’s y quedáis para tomaros unas cervezas. Emmet parece más emocionado que Ted por verte. Les preguntas por Michael y ambos te comentan que desde que se lió con Ben está un poco desaparecido. Cuando ya estás a punto de irte llega con su “novio” y su reacción al verte es a tu modo de ver un poco “exagerada”. Le pides veros por la mañana para tomar un café antes de hacer otras cosas que tienes pendientes. Él acepta y vuelca toda su atención en Ben.

“¿Se puede saber qué cojones te pasa?” le preguntas directamente sin esperar siquiera al café que habéis pedido. Él te mira como si no supiese de qué va la cosa y tu humor comienza a agriarse. “No me pasa nada Brian. Fuiste tú el que te largaste de aquí sin decir nada, sin consultar. Tú siempre has vivido tu vida como has querido, ¿y ahora qué hago yo lo mismo te molestas? No es justo” te dice en un tono que no te gusta.

“Precisamente hago lo que hago porque veo que tu amistad no vale una mierda. ¿Cuándo te has preocupado realmente por mí? Sólo te importaba que fuese contigo a casa, te besase o te hiciese una paja. Qué querías, ¿Qué follásemos? ¿Qué fuésemos novios? Eso jamás pasará y lo sabes. Te he dado libertad para que hicieses tu vida, no para que me dieses de lado sin preguntar si quiera cómo me va”.

“A ti siempre te va bien Brian…” te dice como si eso fuese una obviedad. Luego comienza un monólogo sobre lo bien que le va y esta vez no aguantas. Coges un billete, lo dejas sobre la mesa y te vas. Le oyes protestar pero ésta vez no te molestas en devolverle algún comentario mordaz. Mientras caminas, ojeas el reloj calculando la hora que podrá ser en Nueva York. Sonríes y le llamas. Su voz queda ahogada tras unos ladridos y algunos regaños por su parte. Tu risa se contagia al otro lado del teléfono.

 

Le echas de menos. Y asegurarías que Matt también. Lo que te faltaba ahora es que tu perro se enamorase de tu… bueno… de Brian. Estáis bien así y por una vez no quieres darles vueltas a nada más. Sin embargo su viaje a Pittsburgh te ha hecho pensar largo y tendido sobre ir a ver a tus padres o no. Has sopesado las posibilidades de una “bienvenida” pero no estás seguro ni te ves con fuerzas para soportar otro rechazo.

Lo que en principio supusiste sería un par de días se alarga hasta el fin de semana. Así que como no tienes planes quedas con unos compañeros y os vais de fiesta. Follas todo lo que puedes y más pero aunque te diviertes, sientes que te falta algo.

Brian vuelve un lunes, justo cuando empiezas tus vacaciones. Quedas con él por la tarde en una cafetería. Matt también se apunta pero hay un pequeño problema: no aceptan animales. Así que te las ingenias para dejarle en casa fresquito y sin posibilidad de que te destroce todo para cuando vuelvas.

 

Llegas antes a propósito. Buscas un lugar algo apartado del resto y le esperas. Agradeces el aire acondicionado y la música de fondo ya que fuera el calor es insoportable. No tardas mucho en verle llegar. Reconocerías su pelo rubio a kilómetros de distancia. Da un vistazo general y sonríe cuando te ve. Tu cabreo con el mundo se evapora en ese mismo momento. Sin saberlo ese sería uno de los momentos que más adelante revivirás.

Pediste un café. Él volvió con dos y una porción de tarta de queso. Te sonrió nada más dejarlo sobre la mesa y sentarse frente a ti. “No voy a comerme eso”. “¿Quién ha dicho que sea para ti?” te soltó sin más para meterse un generoso trozo en la boca. El gemido que soltó tras mordisquearla un par de veces y su cara de gozo hizo que emitieses una pequeña risita, la cual no pudiste parar al ver su cara de “felicidad” al tragárselo y volver a engullir otro trozo más.

Cuando decidiste picarle y “robarle” un trozo de su tarta, fue tal su indignación que te pegó en la mano para arrebatarte el plato y comerse el resto él solo. Tu carcajada se oyó en todo el local.

Justin te hizo una peineta como respuesta y volviste a reír.

 

Pasas tus vacaciones en la playa junto a Matt. Alquilaste un coche a falta del tuyo propio por eso de evitar atascos y demás y te plantaste en una casa cerca del mar. Allí te bañas, juegas con él, tomas el sol y dibujas. Conociste a un portorriqueño bastante atractivo con el cual follaste todas las noches.

Se estaba bien, realmente bien.

 Sin querer mantuviste la rutina que Brian y tú teníais allí. Antes de las tres le llamabas para ver cómo había ido el día. Él despotricaba sobre el calor inhumano e insufrible de la ciudad y tú le chinchabas contándole las delicias de estar al lado del mar. Él te mandaba a la mierda y tú a que se lo follasen. Era divertido.

Aquella tarde, mientras estabas sentado en la playa observando el atardecer, caíste en la cuenta de lo poco que conocías a Brian. No sabías de él prácticamente nada. Te reíste solo. Matt jugaba con las olas en la orilla y te propusiste el conocerle un poco más.  Sería un reto pero estabas dispuesto a aceptarlo.

 

Te prometiste hace tiempo dejar de fumar. Básicamente por la alergia y los ahogos constantes cuando tienes que ir tras Matt quien parece no cansarse nunca. Pero hay momentos como este en los cuales necesitas un cigarro. O dos, ya puestos.

Sentado en la cama, le observas caminar por el loft despacio, ajeno completamente a ti. Aspiras despacio y al expulsar el humo, bañas su figura por completo, dibujando una figura sinuosa en el aire. Sonríes y repites la operación mientras le ves dirigirse hacia el mueble bar y sacar un vaso cuyo líquido parece brillar con la escasa luz procedente de la calle.

Quieres dibujarle y no es un simple capricho. Es una necesidad para ti como artista. Espiras el humo de nuevo y vuestras miradas se cruzan. Es enigmático. Y te encanta. Aguantas su mirada mientras tu cigarro se va consumiendo lentamente.

 

Bebes lentamente, dejando que el alcohol queme un poco tu garganta. Está sentado, observándote. Te sientes por unos segundos expuesto pero le mantienes la mirada. Es tan cristalino como el agua. A veces crees saber cómo va a actuar y hace justo lo contrario, sorprendiéndote. Es un enigma. Realmente es la primera vez que te paras a conocer a alguien que no sea de tu entorno. Michael fue diferente. Él formo parte de tu familia de algún modo y con el tiempo te has dado cuenta de que nunca debió ser así.

Apuras tu copa y te sirves otra, sentándote luego en el sofá. Ya no habrá más Michael y Brian. Ya no más Pittsburgh. No tardas en sentirle a tu lado. Alzas el vaso para dar otro sorbo pero Justin te lo roba literalmente y se bebe lo que queda. “Esto está asqueroso” te dice mientras frunce la nariz. “Es Jim Beam. No lo insultes” le dices con sorna mientras deja el vaso sobre la mesa y se dirige hacia tu mueble bar. “Lo que tú digas” te suelta como si nada y ojea las bebidas. El silencio llena el salón y Justin se gira hacia ti. Su cuerpo está más dorado y su pelo también. Quizás debías haber ido a la playa.

“Creo que es hora de irme a casa” te comenta tranquilamente, sonriendo. Tú simplemente asientes. Él va al dormitorio y se viste mientras tú permaneces ahí en el sofá. Antes de irse te besa y susurra un “nos vemos”. Hay veces que con él es todo mucho más fácil.


	12. Chapter 12

*12*

Los meses pasan. El verdor de las hojas y el colorido de las flores van dando paso poco a poco a un paisaje diferente. Aprovechas algunos ratos libres, cada vez más escasos, para dibujar un poco. Has empezado algunos cursos para mejorar tu formación y entre eso y el trabajo estás bastante atareado. Brian también parece estarlo porque apenas os veis. Por las noches te llama o te invita a cenar pero quedáis en su Loft. Realmente debe tener algo grande entre manos. La pega es que vuestro menú no varía mucho.

 

“¿No había nada mejor para cenar?”

Miras a Brian tras soltarle la bomba y sólo alza las cejas sorprendido. No es que no te guste el sushi pero realmente tienes hambre y no crees que un par de gambas sobre dos taquitos de arroz te sacien.

Mientras juegas con los palillos a capturar una gamba, Brian se levanta y vuelve con una botella pequeña, ofreciéndotela. Cuando das un sorbo, el líquido quema tanto en tu esófago que no paras de toser.

“Sake. Es ideal para acompañar al sushi” te dice sonriente mientras se sirve un vasito y lo bebe de un tirón.

“Tú lo que quieres es emborracharme y así poder aprovecharte de mí”.

“Puedo hacerlo sin emborracharte”. 

“No, no puedes. Es más, no pienso ponértelo fácil.”

Le miras todo lo serio que puedes, manteniendo la compostura. La cual comienzas a perder a la par que Brian se va desnudando lentamente sin apartarte la mirada.

Bien. Quizás te has precipitado un poco pero lo mismo este sushi sabe mejor en otro lugar…

 

 Cynthia te felicita por tu ascenso. Tras conseguir una cuenta millonaria que no sólo embolsará en tu cuenta corriente una suma bastante curiosa, pasas a un siguiente nivel que era tu objetivo principal. Todas esas horas extras, llamadas y esfuerzo han tenido su recompensa. Estás eufórico. Nada más salir llamas a Justin para comentárselo, pero Samuel y Jordan te acorralan literalmente y te llevan a rastras a celebrarlo. Medio te disculpas con él por el jaleo y quedáis en veros.

Llegas a casa tardísimo y algo borracho pero aun así lo suficientemente fresco como para coger tu móvil y llamarle mientras te vas desnudando. Le cuentas un par de cosas antes de caer en la cama y quedarte dormido escuchándole.

A la mañana siguiente tienes una resaca del quince y no recuerdas nada de lo sucedido tras la cuarta o quinta copa de anoche. Te llega un WhatsApp al móvil y ves que es Justin. “Si aún te quedan fuerzas tras lo de anoche te espero tal y como me dijiste pero esta vez en mi casa… yo pongo los condones pero tú te traes a los tíos. La bebida podemos traerla a medias…”

“Qué cojones…” susurras mientras ojeas de nuevo el mensaje y palideces levemente. Le llamas desde tu oficina y te responde sensualmente. Te aseguras de que nadie te oye  para dejar las cosas claras. “No seas abuelo. Anoche me pusiste cachondo y pienso cobrármelo. Además es un plan cojonudo…” le oyes decir mientras miras a los lados. “Justin, yo no he… ¿Cuándo te he dicho yo eso?” le preguntas mientras cierras la puerta de tu despacho. Te dice con voz segura que fue anoche, antes de que te la cascases y le dejases oírte. Vas a balbucear algo cuando le oyes reírse y te das cuenta entonces que se ha quedado contigo. “Muy gracioso” le espetas mientras le oyes reírse con ganas. “Oh, venga ya. Me llamaste, es cierto, pero no pudiste decir una sola palabra inteligible. Además, te quedaste dormido porque te escuché roncar”. “Yo no ronco, eso lo haces tú” le dices algo ofendido. Él sigue riéndose y para cuando te das cuenta, el dolor de cabeza ha desaparecido.

Y lo mejor de todo es que Justin cumple su venganza en el Loft haciéndote una mamada como jamás nadie te había hecho.

Los días venideros mantenéis una rutina similar a la de siempre. Aprovechas de nuevo que la temperatura es agradable para comer con él en el parque pero siempre sentado en un banco. No permites que tus trajes se manchen. Últimamente estás más charlatán y crees que es buena señal. Ahora no es Justin el único que habla mientras almorzáis. Te sientes a gusto con esos momentos pese a que los cerezos que os rodean tienen sus ramas desnudas y muchos árboles lucen ya luminosos tonos amarillos y marrones.

 

Noviembre. Matt dormita a tu lado mientras mordisqueas tu almuerzo. La brisa es agradable y el frío parece no querer aun instalarse de lleno.

Le ves llegar a lo lejos y le sonríes como todos los días. Ésta vez, para tu sorpresa, se sienta a tu lado tras susurrar un “Ey”. Hoy parece no importarle la hierba ni que su traje pueda mancharse.

Siguiendo vuestra rutina, le ofreces parte de tu almuerzo a lo que él niega para luego, sacar el suyo y comer junto a ti. Esperas que hable, siempre lo hace. Pero esta vez come en silencio y te sientes incómodo. Das un mordisco a tu sándwich y le miras atentamente. Algo pasa y no tarda mucho en contártelo.

Los resultados de una prueba hecha una semana atrás han dado positivo. Te aclara que no es lo que piensas antes de que, según él, le mires como un apestado. Te dice que tiene cáncer testicular. Le operaron pero debe pasar por quirófano otra vez.

Asientes, meditabundo. Tras un rato en silencio simplemente le dices “Bien” y seguís comiendo. Crees ver a Brian sonreír.

El tiempo se os echa encima y comenzáis a despediros. “Tú puedes con eso y con más. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?”. Brian te mira y sus ojos reflejan miedo. Sin pensártelo, te acercas a él y le abrazas todo lo fuerte que te deja. Esperas que gruña o te separe pero para tu sorpresa te corresponde el abrazo igual o más fuerte que tú. No quedáis en veros, ni tan siquiera llamaros.

Diciembre. Matt corre tras una bola de nieve que acaba hecha trizas junto a un árbol. Comienza a ladrarte y le lanzas otra. Él parece divertirse pero tú estás empezando a congelarte.  Le llamas un par de veces para ir a casa y guareceros del frío pero te ignora por completo. Le ves correr hacia un lado del parque y le pierdes de vista. Solo cuando consigues llegar hacia ese lugar gracias a sus ladridos, le ves.

Abrigo y bufanda negros, como los guantes. Su pelo algo más corto y su piel pálida. Cuando te acercas está acariciando a Matt, quien gustoso acepta los mimos. “Brian”. Se gira hacia ti y su sonrisa vale más que cualquier palabra.

Decidisteis dar un paseo aprovechando lo oscuro de la noche. Su coche corría todo lo que podía y os dirigisteis al puente de Brooklyn. Cuando miraste el reloj marcaban las 5.20 a.m.  Pronto amanecería. Brian aceleró y aprovechando el escaso tráfico se hizo a un lado, dejando las luces de emergencia.

Te reíste al verle bajar e inspirar fuertemente. Se asomó para admirar la ciudad desde tan perfecto lugar. Cuando te pusiste a su lado, el sol comenzó a asomar en el horizonte. Su luz comenzó a bañaros poco a poco y una agradable sensación te cubrió por completo.

“Pensé que sería el último que vería” te dijo sin apartar la mirada en algún punto lejano. Acercándote a él, le diste un leve codazo sacándole de su ensimismamiento. “Míralo así ahora: éste es el primero de una larga lista”.

Él comenzó a reír y tú le seguiste. Os mirasteis, te susurró “gracias” finalmente te besó. 


	13. Chapter 13

*13*

No fue un acuerdo mutuo. Pero tras visitarle en el Loft acompañado por Matt, quien empezó a lloriquear cuando le dijiste que ibas a ver a Brian, las cosas cambiaron entre vosotros. Te asustaste un poco cuando no respondía a tus llamadas ni le viste en el parque. Verdad es que te comentó que tendría que iniciar de nuevo la radioterapia y que eso le dejaba un poco hecho polvo. Además hacía un frío de cojones.

Lo que no esperabas era verle así.

_Hace demasiado frío. Matt va forrado con un chaleco para perros pero aun así crees que deberías haberle dejado en casa “llorando” por no poder ver a Brian. Da pasitos rápidos y tú acabas imitándole hasta que llegáis al edificio donde vive. Averiguaste su dirección gracias a un par de llamadas y la inestimable ayuda de una tal Cynthia. Llamaste varias veces para avisarle de tu visita pero como días atrás, no contestó._

_Eso te alarmó un poco así que decidiste ir a investigar. Si realmente no quería verte más, que fuese un hombre y te lo dijese en la cara. Aun había cosas que podías soportar y esa sería una de ellas. A Matt le costaría un poco más._

_Subisteis sin problemas pero al llegar y llamar al timbre supiste que algo no iba del todo bien. Matt ladró y comenzó a arañar la puerta. “Estate quieto y deja eso, Brian está dentro, se va a enfadar” le dijiste mientras tirabas suavemente de la correa para que cejase en su empeño. Cuando ibas a darte por vencido, la puerta se abrió un poco, lo justo para que pudieses meter la mano y tirar tú de ella. Matt aprovechó ese momento para zafarse de ti y entrar._

_Cuando cerraste y dejaste tu bandolera, chaquetón, gorro, bufanda y guantes a buen recaudo, buscaste tanto a Matt como a Brian, a los cuales no veías por ningún lado. Ojeaste el salón y la cocina por encima pero no se veía mucho movimiento. Directamente fuiste al dormitorio y allí te encontraste a Brian tirado en la cama como un ovillo y Matt a su lado haciéndole carantoñas. O al menos un intento. Regañaste a Matt, pidiéndole que se bajase pero te ignoró por completo._

_“Ey” le susurraste a Brian quien te miraba con aspecto cansado. Hizo una mueca que tú percibiste como una sonrisa pero luego se contrajo de dolor. Estaba sudando pero cuando le tocaste le sentiste frío. Rebuscaste por los cajones en busca de un termómetro que finalmente se encontraba en el baño junto a varios tarros de pastillas y toallas sucias.  El baño tenía un olor extraño. Cogiste una toalla limpia, la mojaste y le refrescaste un poco. Él pareció agradecerlo. Luego cogiste su móvil, el cual estaba en el salón. Para tu suerte estaba encendido. Buscaste en su agenda algún número relacionado con su médico. Tras varios intentos diste con él. Pediste consejo tras comentarle el estado en el que estaba Brian y qué hacer en ese caso. Jurarías haber oído a Brian blasfemar desde el dormitorio. Tras varios consejos prácticos y sobre todo el aliento del especialista, te pusiste manos a la obra._

_Le diste a Brian un antitérmico a regañadientes. Luego fuiste a la cocina para ver qué podía tomar pero para tu sorpresa no había nada. “Matt, cuida de Brian y no te separes de él. Vuelvo enseguida. Y tú, ni te levantes de la cama” le dices a Brian quien asoma la cabeza de entre el edredón y te manda directamente a la mierda entre gruñidos varios._

_Haces una compra que crees suficiente para él y su estado. Cuando llegas está profundamente dormido al igual que Matt. Preparas sopa de pollo al estilo Taylor, receta de tu abuela y esperas que sea lo suficientemente buena para que Brian no la vomite. Mientras tanto te asomas a uno de los ventanales y te percatas, que además de estar todo iluminado por la Navidad, está comenzando a nevar. Revisas la calefacción, la cena para Matt que le has comprado y una manta de viaje para taparle. Quizás os quedéis aquí en casa para acompañar a Brian y así aseguraros de que esté bien. Sólo eso._

Los días siguientes son prácticamente iguales salvo alguna mejoría por su parte. Te mandó como unas cien veces al infierno y otras tantas a que te diesen por el culo. Con las coñas le dijiste que si el infierno estaba lleno de gays, ibas de cabeza encantado. Y que quizás él también. No pareció hacerle gracia. El único al que parecía aguantar era a Matt, quien de vez en cuando le daba algún que otro lametón y siempre permanecía a su lado.

“Eres un traidor” le dices a Matt mirándole mientras Brian le acaricia el lomo. Ambos están en la cama y al menos hoy parece encontrarse mejor. “No le digas esas cosas. Está cuidando de un enfermo, es todo un detalle por su parte” comenta para luego ser recompensado por el can con un pequeño ladrido de satisfacción. “Te quedarás sin regalo de Santa Claus, he dicho”.

Asombrado, te echas a reír cuando ves a Matt revolverse de tu lado para ir donde Justin y tirarle del pantalón en busca de atención. Justin se hace el ofendido y puedes oír sus quejidos lastimeros. Te levantas y aunque el cansancio aun es palpable, la estampa que ves en tu salón es digna de película. Justin está de rodillas en el suelo y Matt abalanzado sobre él dándole lametones y caricias. Para cuando Justin se desestabiliza, Matt tiene la batalla ganada, aprovechando que su amo está en el suelo. Sonríes y vas al baño antes de que se percaten de tu presencia.

 

“Te debo una” le comentas mientras recoge sus cosas para “volver” a casa. Él te mira sonriendo y Matt parece algo impaciente. “Lo sé. Ya me las cobraré” te dice mientras sonríe. “¿No será a base de polvos, verdad?” preguntas cauteloso por su respuesta. Él te mira lascivamente. “Puede ser pero no te vas a librar de invitarme a pasar unos cuantos días en la playa…” te suelta riéndose mientras sale junto a Matt. No sabes si reír o llorar.

 

“Cariño es navidad…”. Tú miras el calendario alucinando por las fechas. Te pareció un siglo cuando pasó Acción de Gracias y ahora estáis ya en plenas navidades. Rechazaste la invitación de tu madre para ir a pasar ese día a casa y desde luego piensas rechazar también esta. “Mamá, hacemos una fiesta en la empresa. Sí, parece ridículo pero hay gente que como yo, no pueden desplazarse a ver a sus familias así que lo pasamos juntos. Estará genial”. “Pero Justin…” te ruega y antes de que cedas le dices que no irás y cuelgas.

En realidad no tienes con quien pasar esa noche pero te trae un poco al fresco. Cenarás en casa y luego saldrás de marcha. Nueva York tiene mucho que ofrecer estos días. Durante tu tiempo libre vas al centro comercial y diversas tiendas para comprar un par de regalos y hacerte los tuyos. Ya va siendo hora de ser generoso con uno mismo. Piensas en Brian y si será partidario de celebrar estas fiestas. En esas estás mientras eliges un regalo para él.

 

Como suponías, mamá gallina está intentando reunir a toda la familia para estas fechas. Has evitado sus llamadas todo lo que has podido hasta que en uno de sus mensajes pudiste leer entre líneas y decidiste llamarla. Mejor eso que tenerla aquí de huésped. Te sermonea como una media hora o más, la cual, por supuesto, aprovechaste para fumar un poco. Cuando ya se calmó algo le hablaste todo lo serenamente que pudiste para comentarle que no, no ibas a ir. Que estabas enfermo y que Navidad se podía ir al infierno junto con el resto de festividades del año. Como supusiste, ella te amenazó con ir a verte. Tú le dijiste que serías capaz de pillar cualquier vuelo y plantarse en otro país y que lo harías. Eso la enfadó lo suficiente como para colgarte. Te vino bien pues comenzó a dolerte la cabeza.

Pones la tele un rato pero pronto dejas de prestarle atención. En vez de eso, decides centrarte en otro problema que ésta vez parece no tener prisa por solucionarse. Te miras la polla varias veces, así como tus pelotas. Tocas con cuidado la postiza y como antes, una sensación extraña te recorre por el cuerpo al rozar tus dedos sobre ella. Es tan raro… y tu polla ahí sigue dormida sin querer despertar. Cambias los canales y ves varias pelis porno. No da resultado y eso empieza a frustrarte. ¿Y si esta vez no tiene solución? ¿Qué va a ser de ti entonces?

Tu humor se agria en los días siguientes y Justin tampoco se libra de pagar el pato. Realmente le notas mosqueado cuando de malas maneras le dices que te deje tranquilo y que ni le preguntes sobre Navidad ni los días venideros. “¿No tienes un perro al que cuidar? Pues hazlo. Yo puedo apañármelas solito”. Te suelta un “que te jodan” y desde entonces no vuelves a verle. Te arrepientes después y esperas que de veras se le pase pero ni esa noche ni las siguientes recibes su llamada. Ni tan siquiera un mísero mensaje. Al final Michael iba a tener razón en todo.

Navidad. Tu asistenta es una exagerada y te deja para cenar pavo con su guarnición, una botella del vino que a ti te gusta y una porción de tarta de manzana casera. Está loca si piensa que vas a comerte todo eso tú solo. Si al menos alguien estuviese aquí… Decides tragarte tu orgullo y le mandas un mensaje de disculpa pero en vez de eso le llamas directamente. No te responde en los dos primeros intentos. En el tercero le oyes. Aún sigue enfadado y hay ruido al fondo. Te disculpas como buenamente puedes. Nunca has sido bueno con esto.

“Sé que estás muy jodido. Créeme que lo sé. Yo tuve un accidente el día de mi graduación y estoy vivo de milagro. El cabrón de mi _amigo_ conducía borracho y gracias a él pasé tres putos días en coma sin saber si iba a despertar. Cuando lo hice me dijeron que tenía daños cerebrales y que no podía usar en condiciones el lado derecho de mi cuerpo. Hice rehabilitación durante mucho tiempo, tuve ataques de ira, pesadillas… no digas que no sé lo que es estar jodido. Que te hayan quitado una de tus pelotas es una porquería al lado de lo mío” te suelta con rabia. Su voz se quiebra y jurarías oír a Matt a su lado consolándole.

 

Buscas qué decirle aunque en realidad te has quedado de piedra.  Decides entonces hacer las cosas mejor y quedas en su casa. No le das tiempo a responder y cuelgas. Gracias a la inestimable ayuda de Cynthia averiguas la dirección de Justin. “Él llama preguntando la tuya y tú la de él. Eso no es típico de ti Brian” te dice Cynthia con un deje de sorna en tu voz. Prometes llevarla a cenar si no dice nada y te toma la palabra. Ordenado como eres, lo pones todo tal y como te lo dejaron para ir en coche hasta su casa. Te sorprende lo cerca que vive de ti pero son varias manzanas y hace mucho frío para ir andando.

Cuando te plantas en su puerta y llamas, al poco puedes oír las pezuñas de Matt arañando la puerta mientras ladra. Justin no tarda en hacerle compañía regañándole. Su cara es un poema cuando te ve allí plantado con varias bolsas. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” te pregunta entre sorprendido y cauteloso. “Mi asistenta es una exagerada y me ha dado comida como para cuatro o cinco personas. Es nochebuena, estoy solo y esto es demasiado para mí solo. Además es un aburrimiento” le dices mientras evalúas su expresión. “Está bien, vengo a disculparme. No debí haberte tratado así después de lo que todo lo que has hecho por mí sin necesidad. Sé que esto no lo compensa pero al menos no estaremos solos, ¿no?” le dices mientras alzas las bolsas. Matt pronto se pone a tu lado e intenta olisquearlas. Justin te deja pasar y Matt te sigue moviendo el rabo contento.  Pasáis la noche juntos los tres. Mientras Matt se queda dormido entre tus pies, vosotros aprovecháis para contaros cosas de vuestra vida y así saber un poco más el uno del otro. Ves a Justin flipar con algunas de tus vivencias y tú con las suyas. Para cuando llega el día, secretamente le admiras aún más de lo que pensabas.


	14. Chapter 14

*14*

  1. Te remueves lentamente para al final acomodarte y taparte un poco más con el edredón. Se está tan bien… sin embargo notas un ligero peso sobre ti y luego algo húmedo recorrer tu cara. Lo apartas con la mano y desaparece. Pero luego vuelve a insistir. Cuando abres los ojos ves a Matt frente a ti mirándote con sus enormes ojos marrones. Vas a decirle algo y te da otro lametón en la cara. Cojonudo. Te incorporas un poco cuando Matt se echa a un lado y ves a Justin profundamente dormido en su lado de la cama. Jurarías que está babeando.



“Qué pasa, que como tu dueño no se levanta me va a tocar a mí sacarte, ¿no?” le dices aun somnoliento. Él te da un pequeño golpecito en la pierna con el hocico y baja de la cama. Apenas te has desperezado cuando vuelve con la correa entre sus dientes. “¿Estás de broma, no?” le preguntas para obtener como respuesta un ladrido. Justin ni se inmuta.

Vas al baño y sientes una presencia detrás. Al girarte ves a Matt dispuesto a seguirte.  “Ni hablar” le sueltas mientras te metes y Matt se cuela entre tus piernas. “Oye, necesito algo de intimidad, ¿vale?” le dices mientras te centras en tus cosas. Matt se queda en la puerta vigilando y tú te echas a reír. Cuando entras en la ducha supones que se ha ido pero al salir y buscar una toalla ves al perro ahí plantado en la puerta, mirándote. “Oh, déjame adivinar. Esto se lo haces a Justin todos los días, ¿verdad?” preguntas mientras alcanzas una toalla. Matt te ladra contento. Hay que joderse con el perro.

Bien abrigado, bajas a Matt al parque. Tras pelearte con él para ponerle su “abrigo” y que así no pase frío, le pusiste la correa y salisteis. La mañana ha amanecido gélida y apenas se ven coches transitar. Muy pocos valientes se han decidido a hacer algo de ejercicio y todos se felicitan la navidad. Matt va tranquilo y como viste hacer a Justin otras veces, le quitas la correa y le dejas ir a su ritmo. Pronto le pierdes de vista.

Rememoras la noche pasada y sonríes. Al final tuvisteis que echar mano de Matt para acabar con toda la comida. Él encantado, por supuesto. Al principio pensaste que Justin realmente te guardaría rencor de por vida pero cuando te contó otros detalles tanto anteriores como posteriores al accidente, empezaste a atar hilos y comprendiste el porqué de su forma de actuar. Realmente tuvo un par de pelotas para enfrentarse a sus padres, cosa que tú no tuviste. En tu caso no te excediste demasiado en los detalles sobre tu familia. Le dijiste que tu padre murió de cáncer de pulmón hace ya unos años y que tu madre es una gran admiradora de la bebida. Tu hermana es una divorciada bastante amargada y bueno, tu infancia no fue precisamente un caminito de rosas.

Cuando salió Deb a flote casi echa el vino por la nariz. Resulta que Justin ha sido uno de sus niños de la calle y estuvo trabajando con ella en el Dinner. Te alegras al saber que no conoce realmente a Michael aunque puede que lo haya visto en alguna ocasión. Matt vuelve a ti con una rama entre los dientes. Alzas una ceja y él simplemente la deja en el suelo esperando  y moviendo la cola. “Ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que Justin te tiene demasiado mimado” le dices mientras coges la rama y buscas un lugar donde lanzarla. Él se pone alerta y sale corriendo en cuanto ve que la lanzas. Sus ladridos se oyen en todo el parque y pronto vuelve a tu lado con la rama, dejándola de nuevo en el suelo. Tú te ríes y vuelta a empezar. Así hasta que jadeante, deja la rama y se tumba un rato. “Cansado, ¿eh?” le preguntas mientras le rascas entre las orejas.

 

Tanto silencio te mosquea. Sales un poco de entre las sábanas y el edredón y te cercioras de que: Brian no está y no oyes a Matt. Vas al baño y tras ducharte te das cuenta de que ninguno de los dos está.  Ojeas tu móvil pero no ves ninguna llamada ni mensaje. Decides entonces poner un poco de café y recoger los platos con las sobras de la noche. Mientras estás en ello recuerdas lo que te comentó de Deb y a tu mente viene una conversación con ella en la cual le comentaste que te ibas a Nueva York y te soltó que todo el mundo iba allí. Ahora entiendes el porqué estaba tan enfadada. Cuando Brian llega trae una bolsa con croissants recién hechos y a un Matt exhausto.

“¿Qué le has hecho a mi perro?” te pregunta mientras observa a Matt que en vez de ir a comer va a descansar a su cojín. “Ejercicio Justin, se llama ejercicio” le dices mientras dejas la bolsa con los croissants sobre la encimera. “Déjame adivinar, encontró algo con lo que ponerse a jugar contigo y te has vengado. ¿No?” te comenta sonriendo mientras saca un par de tazas y echa café en ellas. Tú simplemente te ríes. Te se sientas en  uno de los taburetes y Justin haces lo mismo tras poner un poco de mantequilla y mermelada para acompañar. Matt pronto os hace compañía para comer su pienso y así desayunáis los tres.

 

Te apetece salir fuera y así se lo haces saber a Brian. No sabes si querrá ir pero tú no estás dispuesto a quedarte encerrado en casa. Para tu sorpresa acepta encantado pero antes te dice que tiene un regalo para ti.

“Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?” le preguntas realmente alucinado. Frente a ti hay dos billetes de avión en abierto para ir a Cancún más una reserva en un hotel que supones será de lujo. “No, no lo es. Un cliente me debía una y yo le debía otra a cierta persona que me ayudó y con el cual fui un completo capullo, así que en compensación qué mejor que Cancún…” te dice tranquilamente mientras sonríe. “Brian, cuando comenté lo de la playa me refería a la costa californiana no esto… joder, qué pasada… Gracias…” comentas aun alucinando. Este regalo hace del tuyo una nimiedad.

Te levantas del taburete y vas a tu cuarto. Guardas a buen recaudo los billetes y la reserva del hotel. Sales con el regalo para Brian y el de Matt. Te acercas al can y  le das su regalo sin desenvolver, el cual disfruta destrozando para luego descubrir una pelota de goma de varios colores. Matt ladra encantado y pronto se pone a jugar. A Brian le das el suyo, el cual parecía no esperar. “No tenías que haberme comprado nada” te dice mientras lo desenvuelve despacio, descubriendo ante sí una caja mediana pero cuyo logotipo reconoce al instante. Al abrirla ante sus ojos aparece una bufanda de la nueva temporada de Prada, la cual por causalidad no tiene, y un par de guantes nuevos de la misma marca. “Esto ha debido costarte una pasta Justin, no tenías por qué haber…” te dice pero le cortas enseguida. “Al igual que tú hago lo que quiero cuando quiero. Te he comprado eso porque me ha dado la gana. Verdad es que eres demasiado pijo” le dices con retintín mientras él sonríe encantado.

 

Finalmente salís y pasáis todo el día fuera. Visitáis un par de museos, coméis en un restaurante y tomáis unas copas en un bar tranquilamente. Justin charla sin parar y lo agradeces aunque interiormente sabes que hay algo de lo que tienes que hablarle pero no sabes cómo enfocar. Realmente es muy embarazoso para ti.

Cuando vais de camino a casa Justin te comenta que te nota algo ido. “Hay un problema que tengo que solucionar antes de irnos…” le dices sin mirarle, atento a la carretera. Por el rabillo del ojo puedes verle fruncir el ceño. “¿No puedes pedir vacaciones para esas fechas? Marzo puede ser un mes genial, no hay riesgo de tifones ni cosas de esas” te dice mientras se acomoda mejor en el asiento. “Puedo pedirlas, Cynthia es muy buena secretaria pero no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo. Más bien conmigo” le dices mientras aparcas cerca de tu casa. “¿Subes?” le preguntas mientras os acercáis al edificio. Él simplemente asiente y vais al Loft. Una vez allí y ya acomodados inspiras fuertemente y esperas a que las palabras salgan por sí solas.

 

Brian está raro. Jurarías que está cohibido o incluso avergonzado. Jamás le has visto así y sería una novedad pero en él se ve raro, muy raro. Le preguntas si tiene algo que ver con los médicos y te dice que no exactamente. “El problema es esto” te dice mientras señala su entrepierna sin mirarte. Jurarías que está sonrojado. Tardas un poco en atar cabos y al final crees saber su miedo. “¿Me estás diciendo que desde que te operaron no has vuelto a tener una erección?” le preguntas un tanto asombrado y casi preocupado. “Básicamente…” te dice y puedes notar el desespero en su voz. Joder. Eso es una putada y de las grandes. Está agobiado, le cuesta hablar sobre esto y lo notas. Le preguntas si el médico lo sabe y si le ha recetado algo. Él simplemente te dice que no quiere más medicinas y que el médico dijo que sería algo temporal. “No quiero volver a pasar de nuevo cerca de cuatro meses sin poder meneármela” te comenta mientras se tapa la cara con las manos. Realmente está jodido.

Os quedáis un rato en silencio, sopesando qué hacer o decir. Realmente no quieres violentarle ni forzar nada para que luego el resultado sea desastroso. Luego una bombilla parece iluminarse en tu cabeza. “Creo que sé que puede ayudarte…” le dices enigmático mientras vas  a por tu abrigo y demás cosas. “¿No pensarás comprarme Viagra, verdad? Porque soy capaz de echártelas en el café ¡o dárselas a Matt!” te amenaza cuando te ve salir. “Es mucho más natural que eso, gilipollas. ¿Qué quieres que te de un ataque al corazón? Y a mi perro no le hace falta Viagra. Está más salido que el dueño” le sueltas antes de cerrar la puerta. En metro te diriges hacia el barrio chino en busca de la tienda a la que fuisteis tus compañeros y tú para buscar un laxante para Gordon. Fue en una de las fiestas de la empresa y surgió un efecto que no esperabais. Te ríes al recordarlo. Crees que pueden tener algo que cure la impotencia como consecuencia de una operación así. Cuando entras en la tienda y ves al dependiente, tardas un poco en explicarte y hacerte entender pero finalmente parece que lo consigues. Preguntas si es realmente eficaz y te insiste en que lo es, pero su sabor no es agradable. Mientras surta efecto te da igual su sabor.

Vuelves a casa y se la das, explicándole qué cantidad echar y cómo tomarla. Él parece mucho más escéptico que tú. Te hace varias preguntas, la mayoría sin una respuesta por tu parte. Te quedas allí asegurándote de que se toma al menos una taza. Cuando la prueba crees que va a echar la pota por la cara que pone. “¿De qué cojones está hecho esto?” te dice con total repugnancia mientras lo mira como si fuese veneno.  “Se supone que es algo para curar la impotencia. Me han asegurado que funciona. Al menos los laxantes que tienen allí sí lo hacen” le comentas mientras él te mira alzando una ceja. Decides entonces contarle la trastada que le hicisteis a Gordon antes de dejar la empresa y cómo este se pasó toda la fiesta y días posteriores con unas diarreas del quince. Brian se toma la infusión entre risas.

Los días pasan y fin de año está a la vuelta de la esquina. Tus compañeros organizan una pre-fiesta en la oficina con confeti y todo. Te sientes jodidamente bien por una vez en tu vida. Tienes compañeros con los que te llevas bien, un trabajo bien remunerado y alguien con el que poder compartir confidencias sin temor al qué dirá. En plena celebración recibes una llamada de Brian. Por su tono está eufórico. “¿Preparando ya fin de año rubito?” te pregunta mientras oyes algo de ruido. “Al igual que tú, supongo. ¿Qué tal ha ido el remedio chino?” le preguntas mientras te apartas un poco de la música y los borrachos de tus compañeros.  “De puta madre. Acabo de dejar a un cliente más que satisfecho en los lavabos. Jamás se me había puesto tan dura, joder” te cuenta todo emocionado. Tú te alegras por él y le comentas de ir a celebrarlo. Quedáis entonces en veros para despedir el año los dos juntos en Times Square.

 **Nochevieja.** La multitud abarrota Times Square. Miles de personas ataviadas con pelucas, sombreros y gafas estrambóticas os rodean acompañadas de botellas de champán. Tú no has podido evitar sucumbir ante el derroche de alegría y llevas una peluca rosa. A Brian le dejas unas gafas de tamaño impensable. Siempre habías visto este jolgorio por la tele, envidiando un poco a todos los que estaban allí. Pero ahora era diferente, estás allí disfrutándolo en directo. Miras a Brian y parece estar disfrutándolo también. Junto al resto de personas coreáis la cuenta atrás para dar la bienvenida al nuevo año, estallando en vítores cuando el reloj marca las doce. Los abrazos y besos se suceden entre todos y para tu sorpresa, Brian te alza por la cintura plantándote un beso voraz. Una vez que te suelta os echáis a reír sin dejar de abrazaros. Este será vuestro año, sin duda alguna.


	15. Chapter 15

*15*

Cómo era de esperar en Nueva York, otra nevada os deja incomunicados durante unos días. Siempre has sido precavido pero te molesta el tener que dejar encerrado a Matt con lo que eso conlleva. Aunque la máquina quitanieves ha pasado ya por tu calle no es seguro salir. Las temperaturas han bajado muchísimo y el hielo que se forma tanto en las aceras como en la carretera son un peligro. Para tu “suerte” puedes trabajar desde casa y eso haces mientras oyes música de fondo. Cuando te aburres te pones a dibujar. Últimamente estás monotemático y es algo que te está preocupando.

Antes te daba igual qué dibujar: ahora solo eres capaz de dibujarle a él. Con el primer dibujo pensaste que se te pasaría pero cada vez son más y pronto llenarás tu libreta. Y da igual que esté delante o no. En tu cabeza tienes a Brian de miles de posturas y en miles de sitios. Uno de tus favoritos es uno que le hiciste mientras estabais en Central Park. Sentado en la hierba, apoyado en uno de los cerezos mientras sus flores caían. Realmente amas ese dibujo. Ni siquiera se lo enseñaste cuando te lo pidió. Le dijiste que aún no estaba terminado y luego le mentiste diciéndole que Matt lo había destrozado.

Crees que realmente te estás obsesionando y no es bueno, por eso sales más con tus compañeros e intentas fijarte en otros hombres cuando salís a ligar. Cuando crees encontrar a alguien en quien centrar tu atención más allá de un polvo o una mamada surge un problema: tiene pareja, está casado, no le gustas, no quiere relaciones… Y en el fondo está bien, o al menos eso quieres creer.

Desde tu experiencia con Ethan tienes claro que el romanticismo y las relaciones para toda la vida no existen. Que los detalles que tú creías importantes y necesarios como cenas, flores, notas escondidas y demás son realmente una mierda si esa persona no te ama. Si no lo demuestra. Y últimamente está bastante complicado encontrar alguien así en la gran manzana.

 

Cynthia te da una tabarra inmensa y no en el sentido estrictamente profesional. Una vez que el temporal ha remitido, te acorrala en tu despacho para pedirte sutilmente que la lleves a comer o cenar a un restaurante caro y le cuentes con pelos y señales quien es Justin, cómo le conociste y qué rollo os traéis los dos. La ves sonreír con autosuficiencia y sabes que estás jodido.

No entras en detalles escabrosos como dónde y de qué forma te lo follas aunque ella insiste en saberlo. Tan sólo le cuentas de forma natural cómo le viste y cómo os habéis ido conociendo. Nada más. “Tiene un Golden retriever bastante peculiar…” le dices mientras esperáis los postres: un sorbete para ella y para ti café. “¿También es gay?” te pregunta riéndose. “No pero está igual de salido que el dueño” dices acordándote de las palabras de Justin. No puedes evitar el reír también. “Creo que haríais buena pareja aunque no le he visto. ¿No tienes ninguna foto de él?” te pregunta en modo casamentera. “Ja, ja, ja. Muy graciosa y no, no tengo ninguna foto de él” le dices, cayendo en la cuenta de que en todo el tiempo que os conocéis jamás os habéis hecho una foto juntos.

“Brian, te conozco, y a riesgo de equivocarme y tener que pagarte una cena o una escapada a algún lugar paradisíaco te diría que… te andes con cuidado. Si seguís en ese plan vais a terminar mal” te dice bastante convencida. Tú no la crees. Simplemente no puedes. ¿Cómo va a ir todo mal con él? Imposible.

Los días pasan, el trabajo se acumula y no os veis tanto como quisieseis. Esto no lo comentáis pero si habláis del próximo viaje y las fechas. Justin está entusiasmado y tú también. Nunca has ido y ya iba siendo hora de darte ese pequeño lujo. Además, necesitas relajarte. Sin embargo cuando quedáis estás más atento a él. Procuras que no se te note ya sea ojeando el reloj, tu móvil, el cielo… pero las predicciones de Cynthia parecen haberse hecho realidad. Hay gestos, miradas suyas que no son como antes. Son _diferentes_. Piensas que quizás sea algo puntual pero no lo es.

Quedáis en un bar para tomaros unas copas sin más intención que pasar un buen rato antes de ir a casa. Ambos habéis salido un poco quemados del trabajo y queréis desconectar. El frío os obliga muchas veces a veros en sitios así. Os colocáis en un lugar estratégico por si veis alguien con quien pasar un rato mejor pero no ves a Justin muy “receptivo”. Te mira más que antes pero notas algo diferente esta vez.

Lo has visto. Solo ha sido un segundo pero ha sido suficiente para mantenerte alerta. Las cosas se están complicando y no quieres eso. No puedes permitírtelo. Él tampoco. Bromeas sobre algo sucedido en el trabajo. Eso os distrae ligeramente.

Te ríes algo cohibido. Sabes que te ha pillado infraganti y ha sido algo inconsciente. Realmente tú no quieres nada más serio. Jamás se te había pasado por la cabeza. Estáis bien así, viéndoos cuando queréis, follando cuando surge la ocasión. Nada más. Se lo haces saber comentándole que esta noche saldrás con tus compañeros de “caza”.

No le darías más importancia de no ser por ese rictus que pone mientras busca un mechero con el que encender su cigarro.

Entonces ves el problema. Lo que no queríais que pasara está pasando. Cruzar una línea prohibida para ambos. Un lío. Le pides un cigarro y fumáis los dos sin decir nada más.

“No sé qué hacer” comentas al aire porque Matt, como es lógico, no puede contestarte. Él se entretiene con su pelota ahora que lleva varios días sin nevar y podéis pasear tranquilamente. Matarías por un cigarro pero ya fumas demasiado en casa y eso no ayuda a tu alergia. En un intento de “olvidarle” de ese modo, guardaste el block de dibujo con sus dibujos en lo profundo del armario pero por desgracia todo te recuerda a él. Ya sea la tele, los anuncios, la música, la comida… “Mierda” blasfemas mientras Matt parece ignorarte. Entonces, mentalmente, estableces un plan que pretendes llevar a raja tabla. Trabajo y ocio. Nada más. Hablarás con él sobre trabajo. Saldréis de marcha. Podéis incluso quedar para follar pero nada más. Eres capaz de ocultar e incluso borrar de tu mente cualquier deseo que vaya más allá del puro placer. Y lo conseguirás.

 

“Zorra” te dices más para ti mismo que para el resto. El hombre que está a tu lado se gira, mirándote extrañado mientras coge una botella de vino. Tú rebuscas enfurruñado una de tus preferidas y sigues con tu compra. Al final Cynthia tenía razón pero no se lo has dicho. Maldita intuición femenina. Pagas tu compra y te diriges a tu Loft. Normalmente la compra en esa boutique la haces online pero no tenías muchas ganas de estar en casa tras la charla y consejos de Cyn sobre qué hacer en este caso. Como si fueses a llevarlos  a cabo.

Vas a seguir como hasta ahora. Manteniendo la distancia. Salir si se da la oportunidad y sexo, por favor. Es muy bueno y no piensas desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar un buen rato. Crees que él tampoco. Pero nada de quedarse a dormir ni tampoco algún detalle o gesto que le haga pensar que puede haber algo más. Ni hablar.

Así, cuando quedáis para tomaros algo en algún bar o discoteca, folláis en el cuarto oscuro o en los baños. Tú no pisas su casa ni él la tuya. Solo le ves en el parque cuando almorzáis. Es lo único que os permitís como el mandaros mensajes para quedar o comunicaros qué fiestas hay nuevas o qué locales se van a inaugurar.

Os va bien así. “Sí, nos va genial…” te dices a ti mismo mientras entras en el Loft y un incómodo silencio te recibe.


	16. Chapter 16

*16*

Los meses pasan en vuestra extraña rutina. De vez en cuando observas a Justin buscando algún resquicio de lo que viste aquella tarde y para cuando te das cuenta de lo que haces, evitas su mirada. Ahora estáis en el aeropuerto rumbo a Cancún. Entregas los billetes para su canje mientras facturan vuestras maletas. Justin parece estar entretenido con su móvil. Sólo vuelve en sí cuando le pides su pasaporte y tan sólo asiente. Interiormente rezas para que en lo que queda de viaje no esté tan silencioso.

 

Sabes que te está vigilando. Buscando ese paso en falso para mandarte lejos de su vida. No lo va a conseguir, porque antes de que él lo haga lo harás tú. Le has pillado más de una vez mirándote, buscándote para ver dónde estás. ¿Lo mejor? Que su mirada no ha perdido un ápice de intensidad a cómo te miraba antes. Algo se cuece entre vosotros pero si él no quiere, tú tampoco. Solo esperas que en el hotel encuentre alguien con quien entretenerse y de paso tú también.

Durante el vuelo intentas relajarte pero Brian no te lo pone fácil. No deja de removerse en su asiento, incómodo. “¿Cuántos días hace que no te la meneas?” le preguntas en voz baja, consiguiendo que te mire como si te hubiese salido un tercer ojo. “¿A qué viene eso ahora?” te pregunta mientras vuelve, por enésima vez a moverse en su asiento. “Estás irritablemente incómodo. Me estás poniendo nervioso. El azafato está bueno. Quizás un polvo o una mamada en el baño te calmen”. “Si no me la chupas tú no tiene gracia…” te suelta tan tranquilo mientras se reclina en su asiento. “Hasta que no lleguemos a Cancún tendrás que meneártela solito” le dices entre risas. Él te mira mordiéndose los labios, repasando cada centímetro de tu piel y centrándose en tu abultada entrepierna. “¿No tenías unos pantalones más estrechos?” te comenta sin apartar la mirada a tus bermudas. “Pienso ir en pelotas por todo el hotel, incluso en la playa” le dices alegremente. “No pienso perderme ese espectáculo”. Os reís y no volvéis a hablar hasta la llegada al aeropuerto.

Os recogen en el mismo junto a otros turistas y os llevan al Le Blanc Spa Resort. Justin alucina con las vistas desde fuera y tú simplemente asientes encantado. Cómo te conoce Cynthia. Ya en la recepción el asombro de Justin se incrementa y el tuyo de paso. Él empieza a hacer planes mientras os dan la habitación pero hay una pequeña pega. “Cama tamaño King Size. Sólo una” te dice Justin cauteloso.  El recepcionista con educados modales os dice que todo el hotel está al completo y que no hay disponibilidad de cambio ya que se reservó así. Él se encoge de hombros y te dice que podría haber sido peor.

Cuando entráis en la habitación, Justin va directamente a la terraza mientras tú dejas las tarjetas llave sobre un mueble aparador y tu maleta al lado. Ojeas todo rápidamente para ver si hay algo que no encaje pero al oír a Justin vas donde él. “Esto es una pasada” dice completamente emocionado mirando al mar. Te percatas de que es más de lo que esperabas. Hace sol, mucho calor y las aguas cristalinas invitan a zambullirse en ellas. Y eso hace Justin en ese momento, quien abre su maleta de cualquier manera sobre la cama, saca su bañador, sandalias, se desnuda frente a ti, se lo pone y sin más sale de la habitación como un niño el día de navidad. “¿Y mi mamada?” preguntas al aire mientras estás solo en la habitación.

Sin respuesta alguna haces lo mismo que él pero ordenadamente. Con el bañador puesto, sandalias y gafas de sol, te asomas a la terraza y ves una cabeza rubia correr hasta el mar y zambullirse. Al salir es pura felicidad. Tú te ríes y en parte le envidias un poco. “Con qué poco te conformas…” dices algo ausente mientras le observas un rato más. Decides unirte a él y bajas a la playa. En recepción pides un par de toallas porque el muy loco ha bajado sin nada y no tendrá con qué secarse. “Suerte que tiene la pulsera que sino a saber dónde acaba” piensas mientras te diriges a la zona habituada para el baño. Te haces con un par de hamacas para colocar las toallas y le buscas con la mirada. Cuando le ves salir del agua y sacudirse el agua del pelo, sonriendo, sientes algo cálido dentro de ti.

 

Le ves junto a dos hamacas que supones, ha cogido para vosotros, estirado en una de ellas cuan largo es. De no ser por el bañador que lleva, jurarías que es capaz de ponerse a tomar el sol en pelota picada. Te acercas a él y  sacudes tu pelo para mojarle. Oyes un gruñido y sin más, te ves encima de él, riendo.

“¿Fresquito, eh?” le dices mientras te apartas los pelos de la cara para mirarle. “Puedo estarlo un poco más” te dice mientras se incorpora y hábilmente te carga en brazos. Tú te ríes y cuando ves que los demás os miran, empiezas a notar un intenso calor en la cara. “Brian, bájame ahora mismo. ¡Brian! ¡Parecemos unos putos recién casados joder!”. “Tarde, sunshine. Esta es mi pequeña venganza por no dejarme tomar el sol tranquilo” te dice mientras vais a la orilla a paso ligero. Intentas zafarte pero con las risas es imposible. Cuando menos te lo esperas, te ves flotando en el aire para luego caer al agua. Al salir sigues oyendo la risa de Brian. “Te vas a enterar” le amenazas mientras vas tras él. Lo que empezáis como un juego termina con vosotros dos besándoos tras unas palmeras, ajenos a la miradas de los demás.

Antes de llegar a más, subís a la habitación y continuáis en la ducha para acabar en la cama follando.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, piensas, mientras te estiras en esa enormidad de cama completamente desnudo. Agradecido por el aire fresco que comienza a correr a través de la terraza y en la cual se encuentra Brian fumando. Después de darle algunas vueltas, vas a dejar que todo pase como tenga que pasar. No más quebraderos de cabeza. Es una soberana tontería. Sólo disfrutar estos días en la playa ya sea con o sin él. Aunque te diviertes mucho más junto a Brian, ya puestos. “Ey, bello durmiente. Voy a pedir comida al servicio de habitaciones. No tengo ganas de bajar. ¿Te apetece algo?” te dice mientras se asoma en el dormitorio completamente desnudo. Tú le miras y te muerdes los labios. Como respuesta, él sonríe ladino. “Algo que esté en el menú del hotel y lo digo en serio. Tengo hambre y tus tripas pronto empezarán a protestar” te comenta mientras te pasa el listado del restaurante.

Os ponéis unas bermudas sin más para cuando llega la comida y dais cuenta de ella en la terraza sobre unas hamacas estratégicamente colocadas y una mesa. Hay bastante fruta y verduras así como agua y el postre. Coméis tranquilos y jurarías que el cansancio empieza a hacer mella en vosotros.

 

Estás tan cómodo… Justo cuando has dejado tu mente en blanco y has decidido seguir tus impulsos, ese malestar que tenías por evitar lo que suponías que estaba pasando entre vosotros ha desaparecido. Y así, ha vuelto ese buen rollo que teníais. Que tenéis. Admites interiormente que Justin te gusta. Es inteligente, simpático y tiene carácter. A veces impulsivo pero no te importa. Sabe rebatirte y es bueno follando. Además, está bueno. Quizás no sea el prototipo de hombre que siempre has tenido pero es un pequeño demonio en la cama. Y eso te encanta.

Te comenta los planes y excursiones que hay tras ojear uno de los folletos que tan amablemente os han dejado en la habitación. Le dejas que elija los que él quiera pero termina haciéndote partícipe y acabáis buscando un par de excursiones por la ciudad y diferentes playas.

En eso pasáis los primeros días de vuestras vacaciones. Por la noche bajáis a la discoteca que hay en el hotel, la cual no tiene nada que envidiarle a las que vais en Nueva York. La música es buena, los cocktails también. Los hombres son muy guapos y aunque aprovecháis la libertad que os dais, acabáis todas las noches en la cama los dos juntos haciendo algo más que dormir.

Tras una de las excursiones en las cuales aprovecháis para compraros algunos suvenires como recuerdo, os comentan en el hotel que hay una fiesta para solteros y parejas muy divertida. Ambos sonreís amablemente y subís a la habitación. “Ya pueden ir haciendo cola para besarme el culo si quieren que baje a esa mierda” suelta Brian mientras deja sobre uno de los sofás sus bolsas y demás enseres. Tú te ríes y empiezas a picarle diciéndole lo divertido que será ver a parejas recién casadas bailando o los abuelitos rememorando tiempos mejores. Finalmente, bajáis los dos y os cercioráis de todo lo que dijiste. Tú te ríes mientras Brian pide un par de cocktails y en eso os entretenéis hasta casi media noche.

 Brian va algo puesto y tú también porque el pasillo se mueve de vez en cuando. Jurarías que el cocktail era más fuerte que los anteriores. O eso o ha sido la cantidad que os habéis bebido entre los dos. La cuestión es que para cuando llegáis y Brian cierra, tu boca se ve pronto invadida por su lengua y sus manos se aferran a tu cuerpo sin querer dejarte escapar. No te preocupas por dónde caen vuestras carteras ni las tarjetas. No te interesa saber tampoco donde están los móviles. Sólo llegar a la cama y si es desnudo, mejor.

Quiere tenerte encima, que le cabalgues. Tú no opones mucha resistencia. Brian no tarda mucho en ponerse el condón tras lubricarte y tú no le haces esperar. Marcas el ritmo, sintiendo sus dientes de vez en cuando en tu cuello. Una de sus manos sobre tu cadera mientras con la otra te mantiene erguido, besando y lamiendo cuanto puede. Tu mente está a kilómetros de distancia, tus sentidos extasiados. Este no es un polvo como los demás, es diferente. Lo sientes diferente.

Estáis conectados a un nivel que jamás pensaste que tendrías con nadie. Os besáis y acariciáis pero hay algo diferente en todo esto. Lo notas por cómo se mueve, por cómo le besas, por cómo están respondiendo vuestros cuerpos. Cuando está a punto de correrse susurra tu nombre entre gemidos, con los ojos cerrados. “Justin” le llamas justo antes de correrte. Cuando vuestras miradas se cruzan lo ves. En todo su esplendor. Aquello que no queríais que pasara. Aquello que poco a poco ha ido creciendo entre vosotros y que habéis ignorado. Él solo te mira, jadeante, sin querer salir de ti. Puedes sentir el golpeteo constante de su corazón sobre el tuyo. No dices nada más. Te recuestas un poco y le atraes hacia ti por la espalda, dejando que su cabeza descanse sobre tu hombro. La brisa entra fresca por la ventana y oís de lejos la música procedente de la fiesta.


	17. Chapter 17

*17*

Dormís profundamente hasta bien entrada la mañana. Te despiertas poco a poco, sintiendo uno de los brazos de Justin sobre tu abdomen mientras su cara está sobre la almohada, mirando hacia ti. Aun duerme. Aprovechas entonces para observarle mejor. Se ve tan relajado…

Temes su despertar. Temes lo que dirás. Porque realmente no sabes qué decir ni qué hacer. Piensas en dejar que tu cuerpo y mente actúen solos y ver qué pasa. Nada de seguir una ruta establecida porque simplemente no sabes cómo va eso. Estás harto de ver a muchas parejas pero todas funcionan de diferente manera. No todas han seguido los mismos criterios socialmente impuestos y tú simplemente te has negado ese derecho durante mucho tiempo.

Sientes sus dedos moverse suavemente sobre ti. Sus ojos azules se clavan en los tuyos. Hay algo diferente en su mirada, más fuerza, más intensidad y te gusta. “Hey” le susurras como si aún estuviese durmiendo. Él te contesta lo mismo, sonriendo. Os dais los buenos días entre besos, caricias y gemidos. Nunca habías tenido tan buen despertar.

Escudado en tus gafas de sol, le observas. Justin luce hoy diferente. Es como si algo en él hubiese cambiado y ninguno de los dos os hubieseis percatado. Le ves buscar un lugar donde tirarse a la piscina sin salpicar al resto de los que allí se encuentran. Cuando lo encuentra, se lanza. No tardas mucho en acompañarle sin parar de darle vueltas a qué será de vosotros a la vuelta.

“No seas abuelo y metete. El agua está buena” le dices mientras ves a Brian ahí plantado en las escalerillas con la mirada perdida. Él pone ese gesto que ya conoces y esperas alguna trastada por su parte. Te ríes con solo pensarlo. En vez de eso, se lanza al agua y tras bucear un rato, aparece varios metros alejado de ti.

No habéis hablado de lo de anoche. No sabes si lo haréis. Crees que como él, es mejor dejar que sean vuestros cuerpos quienes decidan. Pero si lo posponéis quién sabe lo que podrá pasar.

Tras comer algo en la habitación os ponéis a tomar el sol, desnudos en las hamacas de la terraza ajenos a miradas indiscretas. “Vamos a ser la envidia cuando volvamos” te dice Brian sonriendo con suficiencia. “Más bien tú. A mí me dirán que donde me he metido para obtener este bronceado, el cual se me irá en un par de semanas” bromeas mientras te pones un poco más de bronceador. “Podemos repetir más adelante” te sugiere como si nada, acariciándote el muslo. “Preferiría algo más cercano, para que pueda ir Matt” le dices mientras esperas interiormente que esté bien. “¿A esa bola peluda?” te pregunta ahuecando la mejilla. “No llames así a mi perro. Tienes suerte de que no esté aquí si no ya te habría puesto en tu sitio” le dices con aire ofendido.

Él se limita a sonreír. “Brian, ¿qué va a pasar cuando volvamos a Nueva York?” le preguntas directamente, sin rodeos. No te contesta rápidamente. Se limita a coger un cigarro, encenderlo y aspirar fuertemente. “Sinceramente, no lo sé” te dice pasándote el cigarro para que le des una calada. Crees que necesitaréis algo más fuerte pero por desgracia no lo tenéis a mano. “Es… me gustaría saberlo antes de llegar. Saber a qué atenerme. Esto no ha sido nada planeado y bueno… yo no puedo negar lo evidente” le comentas mientras te  sientas quedando frente a él y le pasas el cigarro. “Me gustas mucho Brian,  tanto como para replantearme algunas cosas. Pero esto no es cosa de uno y me gustaría saber qué piensas”.

Joder con el rubio. Te muerdes los labios buscando qué decirle porque realmente estás algo aturdido. Apagas el cigarro o lo que queda de él en el cenicero y te sientas quedando frente a él. Cara a cara. Cuando le miras crees ver un atisbo de decepción en su mirada. “No me quieres, es eso, ¿verdad? Esto está bien para follar pero solo eso…” te dice dolido. Se levanta para ir al interior y se detiene al oírte. “No es eso, joder” dices con un tono más alto del que querías usar. “No… sólo no pongas palabras en mi boca cuando no las he dicho” comentas un poco fuera de ti. Él parece anclado al suelo. “Siempre he tenido una política que no me saltaba jamás. No repetir amante. Si follaba con alguien, me daba igual que fuese una puta en la cama, le echaba de mi vida lo que tardaba en correrme dentro de él. Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera en Pittsburgh” le dices mientras te levantas y vas directo al mueble bar. Justin no hace amago de irse. Sigue exactamente donde se quedó. “Esa fue mi filosofía de vida hasta que me detectaron el cáncer. No se lo conté a nadie, ni siquiera a aquellos que se suponían que eran mi familia. ¿Por qué? No lo sé” sigues mientras te sirves una copa. “Cuando me curé me fui a celebrarlo a Ibiza. Fiestas blancas y tíos a elegir. Jamás repetí. Cuando dejé Pittsburgh y vine aquí hice exactamente lo mismo. Hasta que te conocí. Tú has sido la excepción a esta estúpida regla” reconoces refunfuñando.

Asimilas todo lo que Brian te ha contado y supones que para él ha debido ser todo un reto el soltarte semejante _declaración_. Te acercas a él y antes de que vuelva a beber, le arrebatas el vaso y te bebes lo que queda. Antes de que conteste, te adelantas. “Podías haberte ahorrado toda esa verborrea diciendo simplemente que te gusto y que quizás podamos probar algo diferente, ¿no?” le sueltas a la par que le devuelves el vaso vacío. “Además, eso sigue estando asqueroso. Prefiero un daikiri” le dices sonriendo ampliamente. Ves cómo sus facciones se relajan y hasta se permite una sonrisa. La tensión de su cuerpo comienza a desaparecer poco a poco. “Eres…” te dice mientras busca una palabra con la cual meterse contigo pero antes de que diga nada te acercas y le rodeas con tu cuerpo. “¿Un encanto, el mejor amante del mundo, lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida?” le retas, riéndote. “Un listillo” te dice para luego darte una palmada en el trasero. Gimes de la sorpresa y Brian aprovecha ese momento para besarte.

Notas como te va empujando para llevarte hasta la cama y tumbarte sobre ella. Te ríes ante los vanos intentos de él por dejarte bajo su cuerpo, dándose por vencido cuando eres tú quien queda sobre él, sujetándole los brazos por encima de su cabeza. “¿Y bien?” le preguntas mientras comienzas a rozarte contra él. “Eso está muy bien…” te dice meloso, riéndose al ver tu gesto. “Claro que está bien pero no me refiero a eso y lo sabes. ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros cuando volvamos?” le insistes mientras sientes su polla endurecerse bajo la tuya. “Mmm te compraré un piso en la quinta avenida y viviremos los dos juntos. Matt tendrá una caseta con todo lujo de detalles y nosotros una cama similar a esta para follar todo el santo día. ¿Contento?” te dice mientras sus ojos se oscurecen. Tú te ríes, contagiándole. “Por supuesto. ¿Ves como no era tan difícil?” le dices para luego perderte en su cuerpo otra vez más. 

 

Cuando volvéis a Nueva York las cosas no cambian mucho realmente. Sólo os dais cuenta por los pequeños detalles, como el llevar las manos enlazadas durante el vuelo y no soltarlas hasta ir a por el equipaje. Una vez con todo listo, Brian insiste en compartir taxi para llevarte hasta el Loft. Al verte confundido, te dice que en un taxi no podéis ir a recoger a Matt, quien se encuentra en una residencia canina. “Es mejor para ti recogerle en mi Jeep. Luego puedo llevaros a casa” te dice mientras aparcáis frente a la residencia. Una vez dentro no tardan mucho en sacar a Matt, quien nada más verte, sale corriendo para tirarse encima de ti, lamiéndote y ladrando contento. Tras un buen rato de carantoñas mutuas, Matt se acerca a Brian ladrándole y moviendo el rabo contento. Éste se agacha para rascarle tras las orejas, momento que aprovecha el can para darle varios lametones en toda la cara. “Joder, Matt…” protesta mientras él vuelve contigo, aprovechando así para ponerle la correa.

Cuando llegas a casa él es el primero en entrar para ir recorriéndolo todo. Brian te ayuda con la maleta y se despide rápido, dándote un beso.  Quedáis en llamaros más tarde. Las horas pasan mientras te entretienes en cosas como ir a comprar algo de comida y calmar al travieso de Matt. Cuando ya estás en el sofá viendo una película, Brian te llama. “Esto es un aburrimiento. ¿Por qué no te vienes a casa y echamos un polvo?” te dice tal cual mientras oyes la tele de fondo. Tu risa se contagia al otro lado del teléfono. “¿Y dejar a Matt aquí solito tras una semana? Ni hablar” le sueltas mientras Matt comienza a ladrar protestón. “¿Ves?” le dices riéndote por sus gruñidos. “Al final voy a tener que comprar la puta casa para los tres. Dile a Matt de mi parte que es un acaparador pero que va a tener que joderse porque pienso secuestrarte” te dice en tono seguro. “Brian, es un perro. No va a entenderte” le cuentas como si fuese una obviedad. Te pide que pongas el manos libres y oyes a Brian llamar a Matt, quien empieza a moverse por allí buscando el origen de esa voz. Cuando le oye decir a Brian que Justin es suyo, Matt comienza a ladrar por toda la habitación. Tú no puedes parar de reír mientras Brian se hace el ofendido diciéndote que Matt se cree tu dueño. “Tengo para los dos” le dices entre lágrimas. “De eso nada, tú eres mío. Ya está bien de compartir” te dice para luego refunfuñar. Mentalmente te dices que tiene suerte de no estar delante porque entonces sí ibas a hacerle saber quién pertenece a quien.


	18. Chapter 18

*18*

  1. La primavera comienza a llegar a la Gran Manzana. La nieve deja paso a la lluvia, la cual comienza a ser una constante en la ciudad. Vuestros paseos por el parque junto a los almuerzos quedan pospuestos para veros en algún restaurante cercano o directamente en casa de alguno de los dos. Seguís con la misma rutina de cara a los demás salvo cuando os veis en la intimidad.



Tú pasas los días preparando las nuevas campañas publicitarias, quedando con clientes potenciales. Básicamente estrujándote el cerebro. Cynthia está puesta al día en cuanto a Justin, incluso le ha visto por foto cuando le tiraste una junto a Matt para llevarla en el móvil. Tras un montón de preguntas que por supuesto, no contestaste, seguisteis con vuestra rutina.

En eso estabas cuando te acordaste de Pittsburgh y de cómo los que allí viven no se han dignado en hacerte una llamada. Supones que realmente el enfado es monumental y crees preferirlo así. Sin embargo a Justin le llueven últimamente las llamadas y no son todas buenas. Sus padres se han separado y él carga sin querer una losa de culpabilidad que realmente no entiendes. Discutís largo y tendido sobre eso en vuestro tiempo libre y en ello estáis hasta que oyes una voz familiar llamarte.  “¿Michael?” preguntas cuando le ves acercarse a vosotros junto a otro hombre al que crees conocer pero no estás seguro. Justin se percata de tu cambio pero no dice nada.

 

No te gustan. Al menos el moreno que se acerca a Brian efusivamente pero cuya sonrisa no delata nada bueno. Es raro. Les observas en silencio, evaluando qué hacer o decir porque ves realmente incómodo a Brian. Tú no estás precisamente mejor. Has vuelto a tomarte los calmantes y temes que en cualquier momento te de un ataque de los tuyos. O han dejado de hacerte efecto o realmente se te está yendo todo un poco de las manos.

Sólo captan tu atención cuando le presenta a Ben tras discutir sobre si se conocían antes o no. “Fue en Woody’s, Brian. Pensé que le recordarías” le dice como si Brian fuese tonto algo por el estilo. Frunces el ceño y la reacción de Brian no se hace esperar. Jamás le habías visto tan ácido como lo está siendo con él y entonces caes en la cuenta. Ese es el hijo de Debbie, quien iba a desayunar, almorzar o cenar al Dinner junto con sus amigos. A Ben no tuviste el gusto de conocer pero te apiadas de él. Siempre te ha parecido un poco “tonto”.

“¿Quién es, un compañero de trabajo?” le pregunta a Brian como si tu no tuvieses boca o fueses un jodido mobiliario del parque. Escuchas a Ben carraspear pero él sigue haciéndose el interesante. Vas a decirle algo cuando sientes la mano de Brian sobre tu cintura, atrayéndote hacia él. Le miras un poco sorprendido, relajándote en cuanto te besa.

“Es Justin. Un ligue con el que, además de follar a menudo, comparto intereses y gustos. Incluso trabajo aunque no sea en la misma empresa. Alguien que realmente sabe estar cuando se le necesita” le sueltas, esperando que sea capaz de pillar la profundidad de lo vuestro. Él se ríe pero ninguno de vosotros lo hace. “En serio Brian, ¿es tu novio? Tú nunca has tenido novio ni has querido tenerlo. ¿Qué le has contado para que se lo trague y así poder follártelo?” suelta tan tranquilo. Ben realmente se molesta esta vez y se lo hace saber. “¿Qué? Él siempre ha estado diciendo eso y ahora está con… éste crío. Nadie cambia en tan poco tiempo” dice totalmente convencido.

“Con todos mis respetos, Ben, no entiendo cómo puedes salir con tremendo gilipollas. ¿Nos vamos Brian? Me gustaría ver cómo está Matt” te dice Justin para tirar de tu cintura y así poneros en camino. Tú ni siquiera te despides de Michael. Tenías curiosidad por saber qué hace en la Gran manzana pero hay cosas que por más que uno quiera, no cambian. Ende no permitir que se meta con Justin ni con vuestra manera de vivir.

“¿Siempre ha sido así?” le preguntas a Brian mientras paseáis. Él se limita a encogerse de hombros. “Puede ser. Realmente hubo un momento en el cual fue el único apoyo que tuve junto a su madre, claro. Pero ha cambiado demasiado. No sé qué le pasa realmente” te dice mientras aprieta tu cuerpo contra el suyo.

 **Mayo**. Llevas una hora buscándole sin encontrarle. Realmente estás entrando en pánico. Has buscado por todos los rincones que conoces pero el parque es demasiado grande y no responde a tus llamadas. Como un último recurso, llamas a Brian para comentarle lo sucedido. Apenas tarda unos veinte minutos en aparecer mientras tú intentas tranquilizarte, fumando.  Con la correa en la mano, le explicas a Brian que llevas más de una hora buscando a Matt y no das con él. Temes realmente que alguien lo haya cogido y se lo haya llevado porque por más vueltas que das y más gritos que pegas, es como si se hubiese esfumado.

“No puede haberse evaporado. Lo mismo está en la otra punta del parque, cosa que no entendería. Él nunca se aleja tanto” te dice para consolarte pero tú estás de los nervios. Cuando le comentas de ir de nuevo a buscarle para ver si das con él, le ves venir correteando tranquilo y contento, seguido de una mujer con su perra.

“¡Matt!” gritas sin poder evitarlo, corriendo para ir a su encuentro. Él te recibe con lametones y moviendo la cola. “Maldita sea, ¿dónde demonios has estado? ¿Sabes el susto que me has metido? Estoy harto de decirte que no te vayas solo ni tan lejos” le regañas mientras le examinas para ver que realmente está bien y no tiene nada raro.

“Estaba follando con mi perra” te suelta esa mujer tranquilamente. Tu cara debe ser un poema y de Brian solo puedes oír una carcajada seguida de otra varias. “¿Cómo dice?” le preguntas, flipando.  La mujer, de unos treinta y tantos años, calculas. Se ríe amablemente mientras se agacha a acariciar a su can. “Tal y como te digo. Llevo más de tres cuartos de hora buscando a la muy condenada y les he encontrado de casualidad. Normalmente no se escapa pero lleva ya varios días _revuelta_ ” te comenta mientras ves como su perra le da pequeños lametones en la cara. “Entonces era eso lo que le tenía tan nervioso” añade Brian mientras tú miras a Matt sin saber qué decir. Él simplemente te mira contento.

“Soy Erika” te dice la mujer tendiéndote la mano. “Justin y él es Brian. El aquí Don Juan se llama Matt” le dices mientras Matt da un ladrido contento. “Ella es Donna y una lista por lo que veo. Ha buscado a un perro muy guapo” te dice mientras ves cómo los canes comienzan a hacerse carantoñas. “Déjame adivinar: ¿no es la primera vez, verdad?” apunta Brian mientras los canes siguen a lo suyo. “Por lo que sé, no. Matt ya ha cogido a Donna más de una vez así que supongo que aquí hay algo serio. Normalmente ella cuando entra en celo se va con cualquiera que le haga tilín pero Matt tiene algo que por lo visto, no tienen otros” te dice sonriendo. “Como su dueño” apunta Brian. Tú sonríes algo avergonzado.

 **Julio**. Justin está atacado y de paso tú también. Matt no para de dar vueltas al veros así sin saber por qué. Hace un par de horas te llamó Erika, con la cual intercambiaste los teléfonos por si el rollito de Matt con Donna continuaba. Tanto fue así que la perra quedó preñada y ya está de parto. Aun recuerdas la cara que se te quedó cuando Justin te dijo que iba a ser padre. Juraste por el mismísimo diablo que como fuese verdad, le esterilizabas aunque fuese cortándole la polla. Sería muy duro pero al menos así evitarías que se la sacara de los pantalones. Luego al verle correr para abrazar a Matt, darle mimos y contarle que iba a ser papá y tener muchos cachorritos creíste estar alucinando. Miraste el botellín de cerveza que tenías entre tus manos por si era tequila o llevaba algo de maría.

Casi de madrugada recibís la llamada de Erika. Justin llora de alegría cuando os dicen que ha tenido seis cachorros pero que todos están en perfecto estado y la mamá también. “Enhorabuena, semental. Nada más y nada menos que seis cachorros” le dices a Matt mientras Justin sigue sonándose los mocos mientras habla con Erika. Todo un sentimental. Él como respuesta ladra contento y se deja rascar para así evitar la queja de los vecinos.

 **Agosto.** Decides ir a Pittsburgh como último recurso. Tu madre está realmente afectada y temes que caiga en una depresión. Tu padre no le está poniendo las cosas fáciles pero sabes que es fuerte y lo superará. Sin embargo, tras comentarlo con Brian, decides ir allí y reconciliarte con  esa parte de tu vida que aún queda sin cicatrizar. Tras un acuerdo bajo las sábanas, Brian acepta quedarse con Matt los pocos días que estarás fuera.

Cuando llegas allí tienes la sensación de que la ciudad apenas ha cambiado. Hace calor y la gente pasea resuelta por las calles. Tú sin embargo sientes una presión en el pecho que no te gusta nada. La llamas para saber dónde está parando y averiguas así que ha ido a casa de la abuela. Cuando llegas os abrazáis tan fuerte que no es hasta entonces cuando te das cuenta de cuanto la echabas de menos. Entre cafés y una tarta casera de manzana te pone al día de todo lo sucedido no sólo con tu padre sino con el resto de amigos y conocidos. Muchas cosas a asimilar.

 

Te acercas a casa para ver qué tal se las apaña él solito. Cuando llegas está dormitando al fresquito. Miras el reloj y decides ponerle algo de comer. Apenas has terminado, Matt se acerca a ti y tras un par de carantoñas se pone a comer. Te dedicas a observarle tal y como te enseñó Justin en busca de algo que pueda incomodarle o cualquier otra anomalía que pudiese aparecer. Cuando está saciado, se va a su cojín. Tú te sientas en el sofá y decides ver la tele. Justin aún no ha llamado ni tampoco sabes nada de Erika, la cual os dijo que os avisaría cuando los cachorros se destetaran. Matt parece llevarlo bastante bien.

Cuando encuentras una película que te interesa,  Matt se cruza en tu camino y se sube al sofá. No le das mucha importancia hasta que ves cómo apoya su cabeza sobre tu pierna y se coloca panza arriba, mirándote. Alzas una ceja y él te ladra, dándote pequeños cabezazos. Le rascas un poco la tripa y parece encantado. Cuando dejas de rascarle, vuelve a hacerte lo mismo. “Estás demasiado mimado” le sueltas como si realmente te entendiese. Él rueda un poco para volver a la misma postura. “Oh, claro. Esto también se lo haces a Justin sólo que él te lo hace encantado. ¿Me equivoco?” preguntas mientras vuelves a rascarle, abarcando más tripa. Él emite un sonido parecido a un chillido y supones que es de gusto y recuerdas lo que te comentó Justin. Si chilla es que está disfrutando como un loco. “Lo que me faltaba por ver…” te dices a ti mismo mientras Matt disfruta de tus caricias. 


	19. Chapter 19

*19*

 **Septiembre.** A pesar de que tu madre está algo mejor y las cosas parecen ir yéndole bien, durante tu estancia en Pittsburgh descubriste cosas que realmente te dejaron un poco descolocado. Chris Hobbs terminó trabajando como dependiente en una tienda de deportes. Según te comentó tu madre las cosas no le habían ido bien y había vuelto a meterse en líos, esta vez con las drogas. De Daphne no sabía nada, así que supusisteis que se habría ido a otro estado o incluso otro país. No le diste muchas vueltas, la verdad.

Fuiste a ver a Deb y para tu suerte Michael no estaba por allí. Tampoco los que decían ser los amigos de Brian. Tras uno de sus abrazos asfixiantes le comentaste un poco qué era de tu vida e investigaste sobre Michael y Brian. Por ella supiste que habían ido a Nueva York para una conferencia en una universidad que daba Ben y Michael decidió  acompañarle. Interiormente maldices vuestra suerte al topároslos en Central Park. Ted y Emmet por lo visto estuvieron liados unos meses pero decidieron dejarlo y cada uno ha encontrado pareja. “Al menos temporal” te dijo mientras se reía con ganas. Sin proponérselo, te habló de Brian, comentándote que le echaba mucho de menos pero que estaba muy dolida con su actitud. Tú no le dijiste que le conocías ni tan siquiera que erais pareja. Simplemente asentiste a todo lo que te comentaba. Era lo mejor. De Pittsburgh te fuiste con varias promesas que sinceramente, no pensabas cumplir.

 **Octubre.** Llegas al trabajo enfadado. Más bien cabreado. Justin está igual de enfadado y ahora que caes en la cuenta, es la primera pelea que tenéis. No es que estés contando los días, ni tan siquiera las veces que habéis discutido pero esta vez sí ha sido algo “serio”. No estabas bromeando cuando le comentaste la posibilidad de ir a vivir juntos, Matt incluido. Pero eso no albergaba el meter a nadie más.

Aun recuerdas su cara cuando fuisteis junto a él a casa de Erika a ver a los cachorros. Matt se fue directo hacia ella para darle lametones y caricias y empezar luego con los cachorros. Justin fue hacia ellos, se sentó en el suelo y cogió a dos como si fuesen peluches. Su cara reflejaba una felicidad inmensa. Viste a Matt ladrar a un par que comenzaban a alejarse un poco de la manta que Erika les había proporcionado como _territorio._ Como no parecían hacerle caso, empezó a empujar a uno con el hocico hacia la madre y se llevó de vuelta al otro sujetándole entre los dientes. 

Erika os comentó que si no había problemas, quería poner en adopción a los cachorros. Era demasiado gasto para ella e incluso para vosotros. “Ya tengo apalabrados tres de ellos, para mis sobrinos. No me gustaría que fuesen a gente desconocida, ya sabéis. A Donna la esterilizaré porque no creo que hayáis pensado en castrar a Matt, ¿verdad?” os preguntó, negando Justin rápidamente. “Lo he pensado pero más a largo plazo, si diese muchos problemas. No tengo conocimiento de que haya preñado a más perras así que… si pueden disfrutar los dos juntos, mejor” comentó mientras le hacía carantoñas a uno de los cachorros.

Finalmente quedasteis en dar los tres restantes en adopción y ahí comenzaron los problemas. Justin quería dos de ellos y regalar uno a su madre para que no estuviese sola. Tú te negaste en parte porque eran dos responsabilidades más así como que no tenía espacio. “Justin, los cachorros crecen. No son enanos y pueden alcanzar perfectamente el tamaño de Matt. A la larga tendrás que darlos en adopción. Mejor que sea ahora” le dijiste a pesar de saber su respuesta. “No. Ni hablar. ¿Tú has visto cómo está Matt con los cachorros? No puedo quitárselos. No me veo capaz de quitarle todos sus cachorritos solo por regalarlos. No quiero hacerle lo que mi padre hizo conmigo” soltó finalmente mientras protegía a los tres canes.

 

Él no lo entiende. Él no ha cuidado a Matt desde que lo encontró. Él no sabe lo que es ver cómo te despojan de algo que quieres con toda tu alma. No quieres hacerle eso a tu perro ni a Donna, de paso. Sabes que en los perros puede llegar a ser algo normal pero Matt, por muy joven que sea, no durará mucho y no quieres privarle de ese derecho. Ganas lo suficiente como para poder manteneros, estás seguro. La única pega es el espacio…

Esa noche llamas a Brian tras un pequeño percance con los cachorros y quedáis en hablar tranquilamente del tema.

 **Noviembre.** Paseáis tranquilos por Riverside Dr. Brian te ha comentado que ha visto un Loft ahí lo suficientemente amplio como para poder tener a Matt rondando sin que entorpezca en casa. “El dueño en su momento decidió unir las dos casas contiguas de forma que es una casa pues… bastante amplia” te comenta mientras paseáis. Tú te dedicas a observar los edificios sin adivinar realmente cuál es. Cuando llegáis al  331 de Riverside dr. Brian te enseña desde el paseo el edificio elegido. “Venga ya, estás de broma ¿no?” le dices mientras él te mira sonriendo. Él te sonríe y cogiéndote de la mano, te lleva hasta allí.

Subís en el ascensor, el cual es más pequeño de lo que esperabas pero suficientemente rápido como para llegar pronto. Una vez que Brian abre la puerta flipas al ver la casa. “Joder” sueltas nada más entrar y ver lo espacioso de la misma. “Está sin amueblar pero no importa, se pueden traer cosas de las que tenemos y apañarnos con ellas. Son muchas habitaciones así que se puede dejar una para Matt y los cachorros así como una parte de la terraza, que está por aquí” te dice mientras te guía por el pasillo hasta la misma. Desde allí puedes ver todo el parque Riverside, donde se encuentra además una parte especialmente dedicada a los canes y el río Hudson.

“Dime que no te has follado al dueño para que te lo deje más barato” le dices mientras admiras la vista del edificio. “No, pero sí le dejé que me la chupara. Es broma” te dice al ver tu cara. “Por lo visto tenían un lío familiar, algo de una herencia y querían venderla rápido. Digamos que estuve en el sitio oportuno, en el momento oportuno. No es la 5ª avenida pero está bien” te dice tranquilamente. “¿Entonces?” le preguntas una vez dentro. “Si me dices que sí, le llamo ahora mismo y firmamos los papeles. La casa sería nuestra. Si me dices que no, se puede buscar otra. Me va a joder mucho dejar mi Loft pero ya estoy cansado de ir y venir de tu casa a la mía. Aquí solo tendría que buscarte en alguna habitación para poder meterte mano…” te comenta con voz ronca mientras te abraza por la cintura. “Y podemos encerrar a Matt para que no nos moleste mientras follamos” le dices para luego acabar los dos riendo.

 **Diciembre.** La mudanza os trae por el camino de la amargura. Matt no deja a los trabajadores tranquilos, persiguiéndoles para ver si meten todo correctamente y no se dejan nada. Tú te ves obligado a dejarle encerrado durante la misma para poder ir más rápido. La misma solo puedes hacerla durante los fines de semana y se ha alargado casi hasta las fiestas de Navidad. Brian te comentó de empezar primero con la tuya para tener el Loft como vía de escape en caso de dejarla completamente vacía pronto y no poder asentaros en vuestra nueva casa.

Finalmente te pides unos días libres para ir avanzando ya que los cachorros están algo nerviosos y el frío no ayuda. Brian ayuda en todo lo que puede pero acabáis agotados. Nochebuena y Navidad la pasáis en el Loft por culpa de un resfriado que pilla Brian y que le tiene en cama no precisamente para lo que él quisiera. Vuestras alarmas saltan pero tras varias pruebas el médico os dice que está bien, solo un poco bajo de defensas. Fin de año lo pasáis refugiados del inmenso frio que invade Nueva York.

 **Enero.** Erika os llama preocupada, pidiéndoos un favor. La nieve impide de nuevo que os veáis en la calle así que lo hacéis a través de Skype. Cuando os conectáis os comenta que le ha surgido un problema muy grande y no sabe cómo solucionarlo. “Tengo que trasladarme a L.A. el mes que viene y no puedo llevarme a Donna. Lo he intentado por todos los medios pero me es imposible. No quiero dejarla en la protectora porque sé que la sacrificarán. Además, está deprimida. Desde que le quité los cachorros no levanta cabeza y echa de menos a Matt” os comenta mientras enfoca con la webcam a la perra, la cual veis tumbada en su cojín bastante tristona.

Justin se te adelanta al comentarle que la ve un poco más delgada que la última vez y a Erika se le quiebra la voz. “No quiero dejarla, la quiero muchísimo, pero donde voy no aceptan perros ni tendría donde dejarla. Además es un viaje muy largo, podría enfermar”. “Nos la quedamos” dices sin pensar. Justin se queda boquiabierto y tú cuando caes en la cuenta de tus palabras, intentas hacerte el duro y fingir que no te afecta demasiado. Erika se pone a llorar de la alegría y daros las gracias como mil veces. Sólo veis algo de movimiento en Donna cuando Matt se acerca y empieza a ladraros requiriendo atención. Tú aprovechas y colocas el portátil de modo que enfoque a Matt y los cachorros que están detrás. Al otro lado comenzáis a oír unos ladridos y la voz de Donna explicándole a la misma quienes son y que pronto los verá.

“Te estás volviendo un blandengue” te dice Justin tras follar esa noche. Tú le miras entrecerrando los ojos y no le dices nada. Sólo coges otro cigarro y te pones a fumar. Él intenta quitártelo pero no se lo permites. Él vuelve a la carga sin éxito. Tú sigues fumando y él se sienta con los brazos cruzados. “¿Qué mosca te ha picado ahora?” te pregunta algo molesto. “No me gusta” le dices escuetamente para luego, levantarte, apagar el cigarro sobre el cenicero, buscar tus pantalones de pijama, ponértelos e ir al salón. Justin se queda con cara de circunstancia en la cama.

Apenas te acomodas en el sofá en la oscuridad, le oyes ir hasta donde estás, plantándose frente a ti. Las luces que atraviesan las finas cortinas son vuestra única iluminación. Él también lleva su pantalón y va descalzo. Mentalmente agradeces la calefacción porque si no ambos estaríais rumbo del hospital con un resfriado de campeonato. “No pretendía molestarte, Brian. No es que piense que lo eres después de lo que has pasado, claro” te dice esperando una reacción por tu parte. Finalmente palmeas el sofá y oyes sus pasos hasta sentirle a tu lado. Una de sus manos descansa en tu muslo y le dejas hacer.

“Esto no era lo que tenía planeado, ¿sabes?” le dices sin mirarle a la cara. “Yo… cuando vine a Nueva York tenía otros planes. Algunos los he conseguido, como era el avanzar en mi trabajo, tener mi propia casa, salir… mi vida. Luego te conocí y me dije, ¿por qué no? Siempre es mejor acompañado que solo pero luego estaba Matt. Y no contento con eso, Donna y los cachorros. Joder, no huyo de las responsabilidades pero todo de golpe…” dices mientras sientes tu cuerpo extrañamente relajado.

“Yo tampoco lo tenía planeado, Brian. ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué quería formar una familia perruna de la noche a la mañana si ni siquiera sé si algún día querré tener un hijo? ¡Es de locos! Pero no creo que sea algo de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos o al menos darle muchas vueltas. ¿No crees?” te dice mientras se coloca sobre tus rodillas para que puedas mirarle.

“Nunca he tenido un modelo a seguir y eso ya lo sabes. No quiero…” “cagarla, ¿no?” te dice, interrumpiéndote. “¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que termines mis frases?” le dices mientras le sujetas por la cintura, bajando poco a poco su pantalón. “No vas a cagarla, es más, no vamos a cagarla. Y si así fuera no pasaría nada. Siempre habrá una solución”. Os miráis durante largo rato para luego acabar besándoos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que hayáis leído el fic.

*20*

  1. Los meses pasan. Tras el ajetreo de la mudanza, la llegada de Donna, acomodarlos y esperar que se adaptaran el uno al otro,  al final podéis decir que estáis instalados. Tu despacho está completamente listo y Justin poco a poco va ocupando los huecos del suyo. Hay una mesa donde descansa su portátil y demás carpetas con sus diseños, junto a los ventanales tiene un gran caballete donde dibuja o pinta en ocasiones.



A pesar de la responsabilidad de tener tanto “perro” en casa, os las apañáis para salir por las noches y los fines de semana. Seguís manteniendo vuestro grupo de amigos y poco a poco os habéis ido integrando en cada uno de ellos. En ocasiones observas a Justin discutir con tus amigos como si les conociese de toda la vida y te gusta. Echas de menos a Ted, Emmet, Debbie. Incluso dirías que a Michael y Ben pero en cuanto esos recuerdos asoman, algo a tu alrededor te hace “despertar” y ver lo diferente que es todo ahora. Cómo te han aceptado a pesar de tus defectos y como jamás te han juzgado por ello.

Disfrutas con Justin como jamás pensaste que llegarías a hacerlo con alguien. A veces jugáis a no conoceros cuando salís de marcha y os encontráis por ahí. Tonteáis, os invitáis a copas y termináis follando en el cuarto oscuro o en algún baño. Luego entre risas os vais a casa y seguís ese mismo juego bajo las sábanas. Vivir con él es de todo menos aburrido.

Como ahora, que está prácticamente siendo arrastrado por Max y Daisy, quienes no controlan aun su fuerza y salen corriendo tirando de la correa que está sujetando. Tú te ríes mientras le oyes maldecir entre dientes e intenta frenar a los ya no tan cachorros. Tú paseas a Matt y Donna, quienes ya han aprendido a controlarse un poco y no ponerse a fornicar a cada dos metros mientras paseáis. “Fue buena idea el no castrar aun a Matt, ¿eh?” le preguntas en alto para luego recibir varios ladridos del susodicho un tanto enfadado. “No empieces si no quieres ver tus zapatos mordisqueados o los vaqueros. Acuérdate de la última trastada que le hiciste” te suelta mientras parece haber recuperado el ritmo con los pequeños. Chasqueas la lengua al recordarlo, más aun cuando ves a Matt mover la cola contento. “Capullo…”. Oyes a Justin reírse y sin querer, ríes tú también. Quién te lo iba a decir…

 

Tras un largo paseo, volvéis a casa. A vuestra casa. Jamás pensaste que llegarías a vivir aquí en Nueva York y no solo eso. Sino compartiendo tu vida con alguien. Cuando tuviste el accidente y prácticamente todo tu mundo se fue a la mierda, ni se te pasó por la cabeza convivir con alguien. ¿Cómo ibas a hacerlo? Tendrías que medicarte por la mano, por tus ataques de ira. No podrías trabajar en lo que más querías y bueno, tú nunca has sido precisamente alguien súper social.

Admites que echas de menos a los que fueron compañeros de clase, no del instituto, claro, porque los años han ido pasando y ninguno se ha acordado de ti. Ni tan siquiera un _“Ey, Justin. ¿Cómo te va?”._ Tu madre jamás te ha comentado nada al respecto y desde la última visita decidiste pasar página y no volver a preguntar. En días así la echas de menos. Quizás la invites a pasar unos días aquí a casa y de paso conozca a Brian. A pesar de las fotos que le mandaste, de lo bien que le hablas de él, aun le cuesta aceptar lo vuestro. Piensas que quizás le cuesta aceptar tu forma de ser, totalmente diferente a la que ella esperaba, pero aun así está feliz por ti. Eso es lo que cuenta, ¿no?

Oyes a Brian pelearse con Matt de nuevo a cuenta de la comida. Todos los días lo mismo. “Cualquier día te dejo durmiendo fuera en la terraza y no lo digo de broma” le oyes decir para luego oír más ladridos por parte de Matt, quien al verte, se acerca a ti con quejidos lastimosos. “Muy bonito, ahora vete a llorarle a tu papá” suelta realmente cabreado. Cuando te asomas para ver qué ha pasado, puedes ver todo el cuenco de Matt desparramado por el suelo y a Brian recogiendo el resto del pienso bajo la atenta mirada de Donna, quien minutos después le acaricia la pierna para que se calme. Definitivamente, no os vais a aburrir como tú creías.

 

  1. Hace un rato que ha dejado de llover. Sales a la terraza a fumar un cigarro. Te encanta el olor a lluvia que queda tras un fuerte aguacero y sobre todo el frescor del aire. Debido a las lluvias crees ver más coches de lo normal por vuestra calle. Nueva York siempre ha sido una ciudad que nunca ha dormido pero el ajetreo en esos momentos es superior. Apoyado, tu mirada va desde el parque hasta el río Hudson, el cual tiene un extraño color. Una extraña sensación de paz te invade y cierras los ojos, disfrutándola. Cuando vuelves a abrirlos, ves que de nuevo las nubes se han agrupado y la lluvia está próxima a caer. Acabas tu cigarro y entras, cerrando tras de ti.



El ruido del exterior da paso a una calma inmensa en el interior. Solo oyes a Max y Daisy jugando en la habitación que dejasteis para ellos mientras Matt y Donna dormitan en el salón. Buscas a Justin en su estudio pero no le encuentras. Sin embargo, te acercas al caballete para ver su nuevo trabajo. Intuyes que es el parque por los cerezos que aparecen en él, pero parte del mismo tiene trazos irregulares y finalmente un brochazo que piensas, habrá sido por rabia. Cuando vas al salón le ves en el sofá, completamente dormido. Lleva su sudadera de trabajo, como él la llama, o la sudadera que debería tirar de una vez, como la llamas tú. Sus vaqueros viejos y calcetines. Adora ir descalzo por casa.

Te acercas y le echas por encima la manta que usáis para ver algunas películas en esos días en los cuales no tenéis ganas de nada para que no coja frío. Debe haberse tomado la pastilla para los dolores porque ni se percata de tu presencia. Le acaricias un poco el pelo. Ahora vuelve a tenerlo un poco más largo tras habérselo cortado meses atrás. Recuerdas que ese día te molestaste un poco porque te gustaba enredar tus dedos entre su pelo. Él te demostró que aun podías hacerlo, tirándote en el sofá y haciéndote una increíble mamada. Y sí, pudiste enredar tus dedos entre sus cortos mechones. Fue memorable.

Ahora simplemente te limitas a sentarte a su lado, oyéndole roncar de vez en cuando y esperar que para cuando se despierte, no sea de madrugada y quiera seguir pintando. Aprovechas para poner uno de tus clásicos y verlo con tranquilidad sin tener que oír _“eso es del prehistórico como poco”_. “Son clásicos” dices en alto mientras le das al play. “Esas películas son casi tan viejas como tú” te suelta para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a roncar de nuevo. Te ríes un poco indignado, amenazándole con hacerle ciertas cosas durante la noche, cuando no se dé cuenta. Le ves reírse bajo la manta y decides entonces que esa película puede esperar.

FIN


End file.
